All Heroes Fall
by Natco
Summary: Sur la Terre-1, les héros ne sont pas épargnés... Une météorite, un virus anti-kryptonien, des Martiens blancs, Mxyzptlk qui revient avec ses mauvais tours, et de la Kryptonite rouge pour parfaire le tout ! Kara, Alex, Barry, Cisco et compagnie ont la vie dure... Les personnages des univers Supergirl / Flash / Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Prologue

Ce crossover se situe après la saison 2 de Supergirl, la saison de 3 de Flash et la saison 5 d'Arrow, avec cependant quelques particularités :

\- Barry Allen a trouvé un moyen de sortir de la Speed Force sans qu'elle ne redevienne instable. Il est bien décidé à épouser Iris.

\- Caitlin Snow est de retour ! Et a été réintégrée à la team Flash.

\- Oliver Queen a sauvé son fils, ses amis ont survécu à l'explosion de l'île et sont tous rentrés sain et sauf… Sauf Dinah Drake, à croire qu'il y a une malédiction pour les Black Canary.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai donc fait quelques réadaptations. J'espère que ça ne gênera pas les lecteurs, d'autant que ce n'est pas évident de faire interagir autant de personnages.

Très bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Conseil de Guerre

Terre – 1

\- Ce n'est pas bien…

\- Felicity… Crois-moi, c'est nécessaire.

L'équipe Arrow était réunie au complet, débattant d'un sujet des plus délicat avec l'équipe Flash. Chacun y allait de son opinion, parlant de simples possibilités, d'hypothétiques menaces aliennes, mais pour certains d'entre eux, ils s'agissaient d'une pure et simple trahison. La question était… La moralité l'emportait-elle sur le bien commun ? La prudence envers les Aliens exigeait-elle de se mettre à dos l'une des plus puissante alliée qu'ils aient jamais connu ? Barry Allen était resté silencieux durant les heures qui avaient précédé, écoutant attentivement ses amis dans l'espoir de trouver une faille dans le raisonnement d'Oliver Queen.

\- Oliver, je sais que depuis les Dominateurs, tu te méfies de ce qui pourrait arriver, et tu penses que…

\- Non, le coupa aussitôt l'ex-milliardaire, je ne pense pas. Je sais. Je sais qu'un jour, peut-être demain, et s'il le faut dans une heure, qu'importe d'où ils viennent, qu'importent leurs objectifs, ils reviendront. Si des aliens nous ont trouvés l'année dernière, alors d'autre nous trouveront, et nous ne pouvons être sur de rien. Qu'ils soient Dominateurs, ou Kryptoniens, ou de je-ne-sais-quelle-planète.

Comme d'habitude, son ton était impérial. Un silence pesant emplit la pièce… Ils étaient tous réunis à S.T.A.R. Labs, dans la pièce commune. A présent, même les vibrations sourdes des ordinateurs faisaient plus de bruit que le souffle lourd de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Diggle observait intensément à la fois son meilleur ami et l'homme le plus rapide du monde, Felicity fixait la pointe de ses chaussures, espérant une solution moins drastique. Cisco lança un air désabusé à Caitlin, qui lui rendit un regard perdu tandis que Wally restait en retrait près de son père et de sa soeur, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait son mot dans l'histoire. Quentin Lance laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers Rene Rodriguez, qui, pour sur, était d'accord avec son chef d'équipe.

\- Trop de pouvoir, ça cache toujours du mauvais en dessous. Je te le dis, un jour ou l'autre, ça nous sautera à la figure. Si c'est pas cette fille qui pète un cable chez nous, ça en sera d'autres.

Du point de vue de Barry, Wild Dog allait trop loin en mettant directement Kara Danvers dans la ligne de mire. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'elle, et tout le monde devait le savoir.

\- Hey, on parle d'une ligne de défense anti-Aliens si ça devait se reproduire, Supergirl est de notre côté. Je connais déjà ta position envers les Méta et les Aliens, mais t'étais bien content quand Kara et moi, on a sauvé tes fesses…

\- Ok, Ok, on se calme !

Felicity se plaça instantanément en arbitre, tentant de calmer les esprits qui commençaient à s'échauffer lourdement. Elle tenta de récapituler les diverses opinions… A sa façon.

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans l'univers. Ce qui n'était pas une si grande découverte après qu'on ait appris l'existence de méta-humains et d'un multivers mais passons… L'invasion des Dominateurs l'année dernière a été quand même… Spectaculaire, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon mot… Et voilà, on en arrive au point où certains veulent prendre les devants et s'armer contre les menaces potentielles tandis que d'autres…

\- Les autres ne se rendent apparemment pas compte du danger que ça représente pour notre planète.

Lyla Michaels venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Une coupe de cheveu impeccable, un chemisier blanc avec un tailleur noir… La digne représentante de l'A.R.G.U.S..

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Diggle, apparemment surprit de voir sa femme débarquer dans une réunion plus que privée.

\- Oliver m'a invité pour que je puisse exprimer mon avis, ainsi que celui des dirigeants de notre pays, parce que oui, je connais leurs points de vues à ce sujet, et ils n'ont pas attendu votre approbation pour réagir à la menace.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Interrogea Cisco.

\- A.R.G.U.S. a eu carte blanche pour développer tout type d'arme capable de stopper un adversaire tout aussi invincible que…

\- Supergirl ?

Silence dans la salle. Si les Dominateurs avaient été de sérieux combattants, ce n'était rien comparé à la puissance d'un seul Kryptonien. Et si dans leur univers, il y avait une chance infime pour qu'ils en rencontrent un (après tout, s'ils existaient sur la Terre-38, il y avait une probabilité qu'ils ne se soient juste pas encore manifester sur la Terre-1), et s'ils apparaissaient être hostiles, une petite voix dans chaque héros s'accordait à penser que le développement d'une arme ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise chose.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous travaillez sur cette recherche ? Demanda Diggle sur un ton colérique.

Lyla devina que son époux était furieux, non seulement parce qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais parce qu'elle coupait l'herbe sous le pied à tous les héros qui débattaient maintenant depuis plus d'une heure. Elle s'avança un peu plus vers le groupe.

\- Plusieurs mois déjà, sans plus de réussite pour l'instant. Enfin…

Elle hésita une seconde, sondant dans les yeux de chacun si elle pouvait leur confier l'information qu'elle était sur le point de dévoiler.

\- Quant à une arme physique, nous avons laissé tomber. Qu'importe la puissance du tir, nos simulations ne sont pas satisfaisantes. Nous nous sommes donc rabattu sur une solution plus drastique.

\- Contourner la barrière physique en vous attaquant à la source de l'immunité ? Soupçonna Caitlin.

\- Exactement.

-Vous développez un virus anti-Alien ? Sur la base de quoi ? Il vous faut… Des échantillons, une base sur laquelle travailler, non ? Quel modèle utilisez-vous ?

Barry avait articulé à toute vitesse, furieux tant il était certain qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Lyla était pour la première fois mal à l'aise.

\- Bien que nous appréciions sa collaboration, il se trouve que Supergirl est aujourd'hui l'alien le plus puissant que nous ayons rencontré…

Cisco leva les yeux en l'air, Felicity en resta sans voix, et Barry était tout simplement abasourdi.

\- Et vous n'avez même pas honte…

\- Attends Barry, elle n'a pas dit que c'était destiné à Supergirl… Argumenta Oliver.

\- Bien sur… Vous avez bien vu comment le gouvernement avait gérer la venue des premiers Dominateurs ? Ils en ont fait une expérimentation bon sang !

Barry était hors de lui. A ce moment-là, il avait l'envie de frapper quiconque était pour le développement d'une arme biologique.

\- Barry, que nous aimions ça ou non, nous devons nous prémunir contre une future attaque extraterrestre. Et désolé de devoir évoquer cette évidence, mais Supergirl est une alienne, et nous ne pouvons écarter son peuple Kryptonien du débat simplement parce qu'une seule d'entre eux à combattu à notre côté.

Le débat opposant les leaders des deux équipes différentes allait bon train, et Iris, voyant son fiancé dans un tel état d'énervement préféra intervenir à son tour.

\- Mais nous ne savons même pas s'ils existent. Je veux dire… Même dans son propre monde, Supergirl est quasiment la dernière Kryptonienne.

Oliver soupira. Tout ce à quoi ses amis pensaient, c'était que ce virus pourrait éventuellement blesser Kara Danvers. Mais Supergirl et menace alienne, c'était deux sujets très différents pour Green Arrow, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était si dur pour les autres de faire la part des choses.

Pour Lyla, les préoccupations étaient moindres. Même à son niveau, elle avait des ordres de supérieurs hauts placés, et donc n'en faisait pas tout un plat.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre autorisation, ce que je veux, c'est que, dans l'intérêt de la nation, vous collaboriez. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de personnes telles que vous, ou encore de Melle Snow ou de M. Julian Albert. Mais ne croyez pas que nous laisserons les sentiments de quelques personnes empêcher le développement de ce… Prototype de défense. Nous n'en avons pas après Supergirl, nous voulons simplement… Parer à d'éventuels problèmes. Une fois qu'une première version d'une arme biologique sera développée, nous pourrons l'adapter à n'importe quelle menace. Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, et les protocoles de sécurité sont aux plus hauts niveaux. Je vous le promets, Supergirl n'a rien à craindre… Vous êtes les héros de cette nation. Alors agissez comme tel, c'est nos concitoyens que nous nous devons de protéger.

Elle tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce sans plus d'explications. John la suivit quelques secondes plus tard, afin d'avoir une conversation un peu plus privée. A S.T.A.R. Labs, tout le monde y alla de son avis pendant encore un bon quart d'heure concernant la prise de position de leur propre gouvernement, avant que les deux équipes ne se séparent. Oliver se disait confiant envers Lyla, Rene était satisfait… Seule Felicity montrait de grandes réserves sur ce genre d'initiative, parce que pour elle, à trop préparer la guerre, on la trouvait forcément.

\- Bon ben, c'était plutôt intéressant.

Wally interrompit le silence, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, ne se rendant pas compte de la portée des révélations qui avaient été faites.

\- Hey, t'en fais pas Barry, ce sont des mesures de précaution, on n'a pas à s'en faire, tenta de rassurer Caitlin. Et puis je ne vois pas comment ils veulent développer un virus tel qu'ils le conçoivent sans un minimum de matériel génétique…

\- Moi je le sens pas, je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je suis comme Yoda qui sent qu'il y a quelque chose qui déconne dans la Force, ce virus, c'est Anakin Skywalker qui attend le bon moment pour péter un cable.

\- Merci Cisco, fit son amie en roulant des yeux.

\- Non, Caitlin a raison, et de toute façon, les affaires de l'A.R.G.U.S. ne sont pas les nôtres, nous n'y pouvons rien… J'arrive juste pas à croire qu'Oliver ne se rende pas compte du… Du problème.

Iris prit doucement la main, puis l'embrassa, espérant apaiser son futur mari.

\- Barry Allen, tu t'inquiètes trop. Laisse-les faire, de toute, Kara est en sécurité sur sa planète donc… Qui est pour une soirée pizza ?

\- Heu, les gars ? Les pizzas vont devoir attendre…

Cisco était devant les écrans d'ordinateurs, des signaux lumineux clignotaient en rouge… Une mauvaise nouvelle s'annonçait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Joe sortit de son silence et se plaça près de Cisco.

\- On a un… Heu un météore qui se dirige droit sur nous.

\- Quoi ?!

Tout le monde se pressa pour voir l'image satellite, tandis que Cisco tapa rapidement au clavier pour avoir plus d'informations.

\- Il sera sur nous dans approximativement 5h… Et selon son trajet, il se dirige vers Star City… et sera capable de raser la ville entière.


	3. Help Please?

Terre – 1

\- Vous êtes au courant ?

Barry et Cisco venaient d'arriver dans les locaux de l'A.R.G.U.S, laissant le reste de leur équipe à Central City. Tous les agents semblaient être mobilisés en état d'urgence, signalant ainsi au passage que la question posée était stupide. La team Arrow était déjà présente, et avait commencé à se concerter avec Lyla pour établir une stratégie de défense.

\- Il sera sur nous dans 4 heures et 42 minutes.

\- Il faut faire évacuer la ville, déclara aussitôt Felicity.

\- Non, on n'aura pas le temps, et la panique ne nous aidera absolument pas, répondit Oliver. Il supportait mal ces situations où il n'était en aucune mesure de prendre part à l'action.

Lyla s'adressa à l'un de ses subordonnés, ordonnant le préparatif d'ogives dans l'idée de faire exploser le corps céleste dès son arrivé dans l'atmosphère. Elle dévoila ensuite le plan prévu aux personnes présentes.

\- J'ai eu en ligne le Président, et apparemment, nous sommes les plus aptes à gérer la situation. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas été en mesure de détecter l'objet plus tôt, même la NASA ne l'a pas vu. Mais ce que nous savons, c'est que nous n'avons que peu de temps pour tenter de le détruire.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? Interrogea Diggle, inquiet.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, c'est la seule tactique envisageable à l'heure actuelle, et nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Nos ingénieurs planchent sur les problèmes de logistiques, peut-être pourriez-vous apporter votre aide Melle Smoak, M. Allen, M. Ramon ?

Barry hocha doucement la tête. Il demanda aussitôt une salle où il pourrait travailler en collaboration avec ses deux amis. Durant plus de trois heures, les ingénieurs et toutes autres personnes qualifiées se démenèrent pour identifier la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de cette menace qui planait littéralement au dessus de leurs têtes…

\- On a un problème.

Barry, Cisco et Felicity firent un rapport à leurs amis, et pas des plus encourageants.

\- Nous n'y arriverons pas, dans n'importe quel cas, la puissance de feu n'est pas suffisante.

Lyla sembla ne pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Mais… Et si on tire simultanément à des angles différents, peut-être que…

\- Non. Non, on a envisagé tous les scénarios, et le meilleur que l'on ait ne détruirait que la surface. Au mieux, on pourra peut-être en détruire… Peut-être 40% du météore…

\- Merde… Lyla semblait sincèrement touchée par la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- A moins que… Nous n'essayons pas de le détruire complètement, proposa Cisco.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hé bien… On connaît une personne qui peut voler… Et qui a déjà arrêté un vaisseau spatial...

La directrice de l'A.R.G.U.S. soupira. Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient parlé d'un plan anti-alien, et voilà qu'ils étaient surement condamnés à demander de l'aide à l'un d'entre eux. Mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? Le temps jouait contre eux.

\- Très bien… Aller chercher Supergirl.

Terre-38

Alex frappa doucement à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit, comme d'habitude. Ca faisait déjà trois mois que Mon-El avait quitté la Terre, et elle avait l'impression que sa sœur s'était encrée dans une routine malsaine, qui ne comprenait rien d'autre que ses deux jobs, reporteur et Supergirl. Au-delà de ça, Kara était absente. Toujours dans les airs, toujours seule, volant sans but d'un bout à l'autre du pays… Parfois, elle passait juste sa journée dans la forteresse de solitude, voir ses nuits. Et les rares fois où ses amis avaient réussi à la convaincre de participer à une petite soirée, elle était ailleurs, le regard dans le vague, décrochant à peine quelques mots.

Ce soir-là n'était pas différent des autres. Il était 22h passé, et elle n'était pas à son appartement. Alex utilisa son double des clés pour entrer, alluma la lumière, et rangea les courses qu'elle avait faites dans les placards et le frigo, sa sœur oubliant parfois de faire les tâches les plus basiques, comme faire les courses.

Elle soupira, fatiguée par le stresse que cette situation occasionnait même pour elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait Maggie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle aurait pu agir à la place de Kara. Du coup, elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés, anxieuse à l'idée que les choses ne redeviendraient jamais comme avant. Et puis… L'air se chargea en électricité. Un trou béant s'ouvrit en plein milieu du salon, bleu, avant de disparaître pour de bon, laissant à sa place apparaître un homme plus que louche.

D'instinct, elle attrapa son révolver pour le pointer directement vers l'inconnu.

\- Oh, oh, oh ! Désolé, désolé ! J'ai dû me tromper d'endroit !

Cisco leva les mains en signe de bonne foi, surtout qu'il souhaitait s'épargner de mourir bêtement d'une balle dans la tête pour avoir été dans le mauvais appartement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Suspicieuse, Alex ne le lâcha pas de vue, alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas.

\- Mais si, je reconnais… Hey, et vous qui êtes-vous ?! Je vous préviens que si vous êtes une sorte de voleuse militarisée, je sais très bien me défendre ! Même si comme ça, je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air !

En effet, son tee-shirt « Que la force soit avec moi » avec la tête de Luke Skywalker apposé en énorme dessus ne le laissait pas paraître tout à fait menaçant.

Alex eut un sourire narquois. Le pauvre bonhomme ne semblait pas savoir où il avait pu mettre les pieds, et qui plus est, il n'était qu'à un pas d'elle. Profitant qu'il jette de nouveau un regard vers sa gauche, elle lui attrapa la main, pivota sur elle-même et le projeta illico presto par-dessus son épaule, le faisant tomber dos au sol, et le reprit immédiatement en joue.

\- Dernière chance…

\- Alex !

Passant en trombe par la fenêtre, Supergirl atterrit à côté de sa sœur.

\- C'est Cisco !

\- Qui ?

\- Il vient de la Terre de Flash !

\- Ooooh…

Elle rangea son arme, tandis que Cisco se releva péniblement.

\- Non mais c'est rien, t'excuses pas, ça fait toujours du bien de se retrouver un peu par terre… Ca offre de nouvelle perspective… On voit l'appartement beaucoup plus grand vu d'en bas.

Alex soupira, présenta rapidement ses excuses avant de se présenter. Et apparemment, Cisco était ravi.

\- Oh Oh Oh ! C'est donc toi la sœur de Kara ! Et tu es une ninja… Trop cool…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Kara, comprenant que s'il était là, ce n'était pas par simple visite de courtoisie.

\- On a comme un petit souci…

Terre-1

Ce furent à quatre qu'ils arrivèrent dans les laboratoires de S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco avait ouvert le portail les menant à la Terre-1, accompagné de Kara, Alex et J'onn J'onzz. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par l'équipe de Flash au complet, y comprit Barry qui avait quitté l'A.R.G.U.S. pour pouvoir faire un topo aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Hey, merci d'être venu.

Barry embrassa fraternellement Supergirl, offrit une poignée de main à J'onn et se présenta à Alex. Les autres firent de même et ils échangèrent ainsi quelques banalités avant de revenir sur le sujet principal.

\- Je crois que vous voudrez voir par vous-même…

Cisco activa l'un des écrans de la pièce, et l'image parlait effectivement d'elle-même.

\- Tu parlais d'un petit souci… Mais c'est pas petit ça ! S'exclama Alex en désignant du doigt le météore qui continuait toujours sa course.

\- Oui, j'ai peut-être minimisé le problème.

Les trois arrivants de la terre parallèle se regardèrent, et Kara exprima alors ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit.

\- Barry… Je suis désolée mais comment on peut vous aider ? Je ne pourrais pas aller dans l'espace si c'est ce à quoi vous avez pensé…

\- Je sais, je sais.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, conscient qu'en les amenant ici, il risquait leurs vies, notamment celle de son amie.

\- Actuellement, une agence gouvernementale travaille à élaborer un plan qui consiste à détruire le météorite à son arrivée dans l'atmosphère.

\- Bon plan, conclut Alex, les bras croisés.

\- Oui, mais voilà… Ca fait maintenant quatre heures que je travaille avec eux sur la puissance nécessaire pour pulvériser le météore, et les résultats ne sont pas vraiment concluants. Notre meilleure simulation nous permet de lui faire perdre 50% de sa taille, et malheureusement, le dernier morceau restant occasionnerait quand même des dégâts conséquents.

\- Et donc, vous attendez que Kara vous aide à empêcher le dernier morceau de se crasher sur terre…

J'onn estima le météore. Même réduit de moitié, ce serait un sacré challenge pour Supergirl, surtout que sa vitesse ne faciliterait pas l'affaire.

\- Et bien… Oui, c'est notre meilleure option. Crois-moi Kara, je ne te demanderais pas ça si nous avions le choix. Mais de nous tous, tu es la seule assez puissante que je connaisse pour le faire…

Kara resta silencieuse. En fait, elle se contenta de quitter la pièce, laissant dubitatif Barry, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Alex, elle, n'était pas surprise, elle s'y était attendue. Elle savait que sa sœur s'engagerait tête baissée dans ce nouveau challenge, mais alors qu'elle avait porté l'avenir de sa propre terre quelque mois plus tôt sur ses épaules, voilà qu'une terre d'un autre univers lui imposait la même chose.

\- Je vais lui parler.

Elle mit quelques minutes à la rejoindre sur le toit. Kara était assise, les pieds dans le vide, observant cette ville qui était encore un mystère pour elle.

\- Hey… Tu vas bien ?

\- Hum ? Ah oui, pardon…

Alex s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Ils comptent sur toi, tu sais ?

Kara hocha la tête, sans laissait un seul son sortir.

\- Je sais que tu en as marre. Et que tu es fatiguée, je le vois… Je te vois Kara, te détruire petit à petit et tout les jours, te couper de tout et de tout le monde, et ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir t'aider. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que je vais me marier et que je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça…

Kara l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras, une étreinte qu'elles n'avaient pas eu depuis ce qui leur semblaient comme des années.

\- Tu m'aides tous les jours tu sais ? J'ai vu les courses… Y'avait du chocolat la dernière fois… Merci.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de les faire rire.

\- J'aimerais des fois ne plus avoir tous ces pouvoirs… Que plus personne n'ait à compter sur moi parce qu'à chaque fois…

\- Tu en souffres ?

Kara haussa les épaules.

\- Hey, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver, encore moins sur une Terre étrangère.

\- Je sais. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis juste… Fatiguée de tout.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de partir en vacances ? Quand on rentre, on s'offre une semaine, n'importe où, juste toutes les deux… Une île, ca serait bien. Ouais, genre Bahamas, le vol ne nous coûterait pas cher… Air-Supergirl.

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, Kara eut un franc sourire. De loin la meilleure progression depuis que Mon-El avait dû quitter sa terre. Elle avait du chemin à faire pour redevenir la jeune femme enjouée qu'elle était, mais Alex était certaine que c'était un bon début.

\- Allez, ils nous attendent.


	4. Armageddon

\- Désolée pour… ça.

Kara et Alex venait de revenir dans le laboratoire. Devant les airs interrogateurs et inquiets, notamment ceux de Barry et Caitlin, Alex préféra couper court à d'éventuelles questions.

\- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Ok alors il nous reste une demi-heure avant que le météore n'entre dans l'atmosphère. Quand on en sera là, l'A.R.G.U.S. ouvrira le feu à l'aide de missiles sol-air afin de détruire au maximum le météore. Les débris devraient se volatiliser d'eux-mêmes avant de toucher le sol, expliqua Cisco.

\- Mais comme on l'a dit tout à l'heure ça ne suffira pas à le détruire entièrement… Et c'est là que tu…

\- Entre en jeu, oui d'accord, conclut Kara, coupant Barry au passage. Alex, je veux que tu restes ici.

Celle-ci crut mal entendre. Rester ici ? Pourquoi faire, se tourner les pouces ? Elle eut un petit rire, croyant presque à une blague de la part de sa sœur.

\- Quoi ? Non non, attend, je ne te laisse pas y aller toute seule.

\- Elle ne sera pas seule, intervint J'onn. Et c'est non négociable, ajouta-t-il, un doigt levé vers Supergirl, évitant ses protestations éventuelles. Mais ce fut Alex qui continua de chicaner.

\- Il est hors de questions que je reste ici. Kara, je viens.

\- S'il te plait, reste. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien si quelque chose arrive.

\- Il n'arrivera rien…

\- Mais s'il arrive quelque chose… S'il te plaît Alex.

Le regard de chiot de Kara finit d'achever sa sœur, qui soupira, la prit dans ses bras, acceptant sa défaite et donc, de se mettre en touche.

\- D'accord… Promets-moi d'être prudente.

\- Promis.

\- Ok, alors on y va, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, dit Barry.

Les deux extraterrestres et le méta-humain quittèrent S.T.A.R. Labs, laissant Alex en compagnie de Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris et Wally.

Dans les bureaux de l'A.R.G.U.S., la tension était palpable. Oliver et Diggle étaient partis, tous deux ayant conclu que si les débris ne se désintégraient pas d'eux-mêmes dans l'atmosphère, il valait mieux qu'ils soient sur place pour aider les éventuelles victimes… Ou mourir avec eux, selon le point de vue. Kara, J'onn et Barry entrèrent dans les bâtiments et trouvèrent Lyla, en pleine communication avec ses ingénieurs. Les derniers préparatifs étaient terminés, il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts. La directrice accueillit rapidement les arrivants et retourna à ses prérogatives.

\- Oh ! Super ! Juste à temps ! S'exclama Felicity qui venait d'entrer. Oliver avait tenté de la persuader de quitter la ville, mais, aussi têtue que lui, elle avait refusé, invoquant son entière confiance en Supergirl pour ne pas laisser un vilain rocher les écraser comme des fourmis.

\- Contente de te voir ! Continua-t-elle à l'attention de Kara, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était accompagnée. Enfin, de vous voir tous je veux dire… Bien sur… Felicity Smoak, je suis avec la team…

\- Arrow, j'ai entendu parler de vous oui. J'onn J'onzz, directeur du DEO.

Une voix intervint dans les haut-parleurs de l'installation. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'astéroïde n'atteigne l'atmosphère. Les missiles étaient déjà dirigés sur leur cible. Pour que le plan fonctionne, il ne restait plus que Kara se mette en position.

\- Supergirl. Bonne chance, lui souhaita J'onn.

Elle hocha un petit mouvement de tête, ses yeux reflétant son absolue résolution à mener à bien la mission. Elle quitta les lieux, s'envola dans les airs, bras tendus pour prendre rapidement de la hauteur. Elle atteignit finalement l'attitude la plus haute à laquelle elle pouvait aller, afin d'intercepter au plus tôt le météore. Le silence était absolu et la nuit magnifique. La lune projetait son éclat d'argent sur la terre, éclipsant presque les étoiles qui faisaient pourtant de leurs mieux pour briller avec autant d'intensité. La masse rocailleuse approchait. Ombre massive inquiétante, elle arrivait quasiment à hauteur de Kara quand elle commença à brûler sous l'effet de son arrivée dans l'atmosphère. Sur terre, une détonation retentit dans les airs… Puis une deuxième. Les canons avaient commencé à faire feu à tour de rôle à un rythme effréné. La course était lancée, Kara ne pouvait désormais qu'attendre son propre feu vert pour intervenir.

A Central City, tous observaient grâce à l'utilisation des satellites le suivi de l'opération. Le météore avait effectivement été touché par les missiles mais Cisco se rendit bien vite compte que l'objectif annoncé n'allait pas être respecté. Avec une dextérité que ses amis lui connaissaient, il calibra les calculs que lui avait fournis Barry, et chercha immédiatement à prendre contact avec lui.

\- Barry ?

Cisco n'eut pas le temps de lui entretenir ses conclusions que son ami prit l'initiative de lui confirmer que les tirs avaient en parti échoué.

\- Je sais, seulement 35% du météore ont été détruit… Leur communiqua Barry.

\- Déjà que réduit de moitié, Kara aurait eu du mal à le stopper, mais là… Intervint Alex, inquiète que sa sœur ne se lance dans un combat perdu d'avance.

\- J'ai entendu !

Kara était déjà partie à la rencontre du météore. La gigantesque boule de feu embrassait le ciel, s'aventurant dangereusement vers la ville du justicier à capuche. C'était un spectacle tout aussi fascinant que terrifiant. Même avec ses pouvoirs incroyables la qualifiant d'indestructible, Supergirl sentit son cœur accéléré son l'effet de l'adrénaline. Forme de peur et d'excitation. Elle arriva enfin au contact du météore, mais fut prise au dépourvue par la vitesse engagée par celui-ci. Elle dut faire un effort considérable pour se rétablir, et commença à appliquer une poussée inverse… Mais à la vitesse où il tombait, toute sa force ne suffirait pas à le stopper à temps, elle s'en rendit vite compte, et ses amis installés dans les différents laboratoires aussi.

\- Kara, changement de plan, utilise ta vision laser, décréta Alex. Il faut que tu arrives à le diminuer encore.

\- Ok, j'essaye !

\- Si vous faites ça, intervint Lyla, les morceaux détachés vont s'écraser sur Star City et ses environs.

\- Elle n'a pas le choix… Commenta simplement Felicity.

\- M. Ramon ? C'est J'onn. Est-il possible de réduire les impacts en activant des portails pour les envoyer un peu plus loin ?

Le scientifique y réfléchit quelques secondes, et trouva que l'idée valait d'être tentée. Il s'équipa, mit ses lunettes spéciales « vibe ». Il communiqua alors avec Felicity.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour localiser les météores.

\- Je te transmets les coordonnées au fur et à mesure, répondit-elle aussitôt d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir téléporter les météores de tailles trop importantes… Continua-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Tous savaient ce que cela voulait dire. Les morceaux trop importants se crasheraient automatiquement sur Star City ou au mieux, dans les environs.

Dans les bureaux de l'A.R.G.U.S., Hank ne tenait plus en place.

\- Je vais aider Supergirl…

Dévoilant sa nature extra-terrestre, J'onn ne prit même pas la peine de prendre la porte. Il traversa les murs, et partit au secours de celle qu'il considérait comme une fille adoptive.

Lyla en resta sans voix, tout comme Felicity, bien que Caitlin ait déjà révélé à cette dernière par téléphone tous les mystères du personnage quelques mois plus tôt, après qu'ils aient sauvé Barry et Kara d'un mystérieux Music Meister.

\- J'avais oublié… Que je savais… Totalement logique, c'est la terre des aliens là-bas…

Dans le ciel étoilé de Star City, tandis qu'elle tombait avec le météore, Kara avait activé sa vision thermique. Des morceaux de roches se détachèrent, déviant de la course initiale, et se dirigèrent vers les petites villes en banlieue de Star City.

Pour un citoyen lambda, le spectacle était incroyable. Une énorme boule de feu tombée des étoiles s'illuminait régulièrement d'un trait bleuté d'une grande intensité. Par moment même, des semblants de braises se détachaient du météore, parfois aussitôt avalés par une vague lumineuse.

Supergirl ne relâchait pas ses efforts…

\- Alex, ca ne suffit pas !

\- J'ai vu… Kara… Coupe-le en deux.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Coupe-le en deux, tu ne pourras pas le stopper à temps.

\- Si je fais ça, je ne pourrais pas rattraper les deux morceaux !

\- Je sais.

Mais sans l'avouer à haute voix, Alex préférait voir sa sœur s'en sortir indemne que de la voir s'écraser avec un météore, qu'importe le nombre de victimes que cela devait occasionner.

\- Fais-le Supergirl, je tâcherai de stopper la deuxième moitié, dit J'onn par l'intercom.

J'onn faisait tout son possible pour rejoindre aussi rapidement que possible Kara. Celle-ci hésita une seconde. Elle n'avait pas trente-six solutions et elle commençait à se sentir faiblir.

\- Ok, ok, ok…

Concentrée, puisant dans toutes ses ressources, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, Kara activa une nouvelle fois sa vision laser. L'énergie demandée pour désolidariser le météore en deux parties était colossale, Supergirl se demanda même si elle allait pouvoir tenir comme ça bien longtemps. Ses propres yeux commencèrent à la brûler. Elle avait déjà ressenti ce phénomène contre le robot Red Tornado, un moment particulier où son propre pouvoir semblait se retourner contre elle tant il rencontrait une trop forte résistance. Et enfin, l'immense roche céleste céda. Une explosion sembla survenir en son centre, éjectant une première moitié à l'opposé de l'autre, déviant complètement les deux morceaux de la trajectoire initiale.

Pour J'onn, le choc fut rude. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ajuster sa trajectoire, tandis que Supergirl redoublait d'effort de son côté pour arrêter la moitié du météore qui lui était restée littéralement dans les mains. L'impact était prévu pour les secondes à venir. Pour tous ceux restés sur la terre ferme, l'attente parut sembler une éternité, chacun s'attendant à sentir d'un instant à l'autre le sol trembler, à entendre une déflagration au loin… Mais rien ne se passa. Et ce fut finalement le directeur du DEO qui confirma ce que tous espéraient.

\- Zone sécurisée, le météore a été stoppé.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la nouvelle dans les installations de l'A.R.G.U.S., chacun se congratulant avec enthousiasme. Felicity joignit immédiatement Oliver afin de partager ce moment de joie.

\- Hey Felicity, ici il y a beaucoup de dégâts, de nombreux débris ont provoqué des accidents, les pompiers semblent débordés, et… Et j'arrive pas à croire que Supergirl l'ait arrêté à mains nues.

Son ton était détendu. Felicity le savait, au bout de son intercom, il souriait, elle en était sûre. Elle l'entendit même s'offrir une poignée de main viril avec Diggle, chose qu'il faisait généralement pour fêter une victoire.

A Central City, Cisco réapparut comme il était venu, bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- Yeah Baby ! Ca c'est du sauvetage ! Bon sang, je me suis cru dans Armageddon…

\- A ton avis, d'où j'ai eu l'idée de lui faire couper ce fichu météore en deux ? Ironisa Alex avec un petit sourire.

\- Yeah, vous avez ce film vous aussi sur votre Terre ! Tellement touchant quand Bruce Willis se sacrifie…

\- Qui ça ?

Bon… y'avait peut-être quelques différences dans les acteurs…

Elle se tourna ensuite vers les écrans, comme pour s'adresser à sa sœur.

\- Supergirl ? Tu l'as fait, c'était… Enorme, j'arrive pas à y croire.

Silence radio de l'autre côté. La bonne humeur retomba, et le sourire d'Alex s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

\- Kara tu m'entends ? Kara ?! … Kara !


	5. Victoire sous tension

\- Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? Où est Kara ?!

Alex débarqua essoufflée dans la salle de contrôle de l'A.R.G.U.S. suivi de plus ou moins près par Cisco et Caitlin. Les installations de l'organisation ayant été équipés de mesure efficace anti-méta-humains, ils n'avaient pas pu « atterrir » au beau milieu de la pièce, chose que Cisco regrettait amèrement, trouvant que l'un des bénéfices de son pouvoir, c'était de paraître super classe en sortant d'un portail bleu inter-dimensionnel.

\- Alex, elle va bien, je l'ai ramené et elle va bien, lui répondit J'onn en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour la rassurer. Elle s'est juste évanouie…

\- Notre équipe médicale la surveille en ce moment, ajouta Lyla. Nous n'y serions jamais arrivés sans vous… Sans vous tous. Merci.

\- Où est-elle ?

Alex reposa sa question. Elle ne croirait que Kara allait bien qu'à partir du moment où elle la verrait et quant à d'éventuels remerciements, elle s'en fichait bien pour le moment. Ce fut Felicity qui la conduisit au chevet de sa sœur, accompagnée de Caitlin. La jeune femme blonde était allongée sur un lit, inconsciente, un tube avait été placé sous son nez pour un apport supplémentaire en oxygène. A côté d'elle, Barry se leva de sa chaise pour accueillir l'agent du DEO.

\- Hey…

Se sentant responsable de cette situation, il ne sut trouver aucun mot pour rassurer la sœur de son amie. Il n'osa ni un regard, ni aucun geste, trop honteux d'avoir fait courir sciemment un tel risque à une amie. Il laissa simplement la place à Alex et s'écarta de quelques pas, se retrouvant près de Caitlin.

\- Tu peux jeter un œil sur les résultats s'il te plait ? Tu as déjà eu à faire à Kara quand elle était dans le coma avec moi.

\- Oui bien sur, t'inquiètes pas.

\- Je vais aider Oliver, il y a encore des gens qui ont besoin d'aide, et pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire ici…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sachant à quel point voir Kara aussi vulnérable pouvait l'affecter… C'était étrange de voir qu'une personne aussi puissante avait, comme finalement tout être vivant, un point de rupture. Barry lui adressa un petit signe, et partit.

Alex était désormais assise au côté de sa sœur. Elle lui prit doucement la main, espérant bêtement un geste, un mouvement, même imperceptible. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, mais à chaque fois, ça lui faisait le même effet. Un sentiment d'impuissance lui retourna l'estomac, tout aussi puissant que l'immense fierté qu'elle ressentait en son fort intérieur.

\- Hey Kara, je suis là… Tu as fait du super boulot aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle.

Mais sur le lit, il n'y eut aucune réaction. De son côté, Caitlin commença à jeter un coup d'œil aux résultats médicaux. Sans surprise, les médecins étaient incompétents en matière de Kryptonien… Elle se tourna vers un homme en blouse la blanche, la cinquantaine, qui était resté dans la pièce.

\- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais procéder moi-même à certaines analyses.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, voyez-vous le corps de Kara absorbe l'énergie solaire et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater qu'il n'y avait, pour l'instant, aucune installation capable de lui donner ce dont elle a réellement besoin. Et malheureusement, toutes vos données ne servent pas à grand-chose puisque vous ne pouvez en aucun cas les comparer à un patient zéro, si je puis dire.

Le médecin sembla offensé par les propos tenus. Il prit un petit air supérieur, affina sa moustache et répliqua du tac-au-tac.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser mademoiselle, nous avons la situation parfaitement sous contrôle, les prélèvements ont obtenu la priorité au laboratoire, et en attendant les résultats d'analyses…

\- Attendez, quoi ? Des prélèvements… de sang ? Demanda Alex, se levant de sa chaise pour faire face au médecin, lequel se sentit tout de suite menacé, vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

\- Hé bien… Oui, c'est la procédure habituelle…

Comme pour vérifier les dires du docteur, Alex souleva les manches de Kara… Une trace de piqûre était visible à l'intérieur du bras. Jusqu'à lors, une seule personne avait réussi à obtenir le sang de la kryptonienne, et ce qu'elle avait réalisé grâce à lui incitait Alex à être lourdement méfiante envers ces scientifiques dont elle ignorait les ambitions.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Où est l'échantillon ?! S'énerva-t-elle, attrapant l'homme au niveau de la chemise tout en le plaquant sur le mur le plus proche.

Effrayé, le médecin sortit de sa poche un petit dispositif et l'activa, faisant crier les alarmes du laboratoire médical. Aussitôt, Lyla, J'onn et Cisco entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de soldats armés qui pointèrent immédiatement leurs fusils sur Alex, laquelle ne se priva pas pour sortir elle-même son arme et le pointer sur un garde au hasard.

\- Wouoh oh oh, Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Cisco.

\- Agent Danvers, rangez cette arme, TOUT DE SUITE ! S'emporta J'onn.

\- Désolée Monsieur, mais pas avant d'avoir récupérer l'échantillon de sang qu'ils ont pris à Kara.

Cisco eut un léger rire.

\- On ne peut pas prendre de sang à Kara, elle est invulnéra… Attendez, on peut ?

Alex ne répondit pas, ce qui, paradoxalement, répondait à la question.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda J'onn qui, à présent se tenait au côté d'Alex, et s'adressait directement à Lyla.

\- C'est la procédure standard dans les cas médicaux.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous vous aillons autorisés une telle chose… Où est l'échantillon ? Répondit calmement mais fermement J'onn.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser le récupérer, déclara tout aussi calmement Lyla.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout matériel non-humain est confisqué et géré par l'A.R.G.U.S., et dans le cas présent…

A son tour, ce furent à Felicity et Caitlin de réagir, scandalisées par les termes employés.

\- Un matériel ?! S'exclama Felicity.

\- C'est une personne allongée sur ce lit, et elle vient de vous sauver la vie ! Se scandalisa Caitlin.

\- Un matériel ?

\- Si vous refusez de nous le remettre, je vous jure que je mettrais votre installation sans dessus-dessous pour le trouver, menaça Alex.

Y'avait pas à dire, elle était en pétard.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolée mais dans ce cas de figure…

\- Un matériel ?! Vous… Vous…

Lyla soupira, consciente de ne pas avoir choisi judicieusement ses mots.

\- Oui, pardon, la phrase était maladroite, s'excusa faussement la directrice.

\- Hé ben on est bien d'accord sur ce point ! S'écria Felicity, rouge de colère.

Alex et Lyla se toisèrent. Aucune des deux femmes ne lâcha le regard de l'autre. La tension était palpable et ce fut J'onn qui prit la décision de faire bouger les choses.

Lentement il se dirigea vers le lit de Kara encore inconsciente, la débrancha des capteurs qui la liait aux machines et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Cisco… Pourriez-vous nous accompagner à S.T.A.R. Labs ? Vous avez déjà une installation avec des rayonnements solaires dans votre laboratoire il me semble, et à l'heure actuelle, rien ici ne permet à Kara de se remettre correctement.

\- Ah ! Exulta Caitlin. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à cet… Incompétent !

Son triomphe passé, la jeune scientifique se fit toute petite, consciente que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour se réjouir de la sorte.

J'onn fit un petit signe à Alex pour qu'elle vienne à sa hauteur.

\- Pour l'instant, pense à ta sœur, nous reviendrons plus tard pour récupérer l'échantillon…

Elle regarda un instant Kara, fit un signe de tête et rangea son arme, puis porta son regard sur Cisco et Caitlin, lesquels comprirent qu'il était plus que temps de partir. Sans tarder, ils quittèrent la pièce. Lyla fit un signe à ses hommes de les laisser passer, consciente qu'essayer de les empêcher d'emmener la kryptonienne n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. De son côté, Felicity décida de repartir à son appartement, après avoir lancé un regard lourd de sens à la femme de Diggle, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas à l'heure actuelle.

La pièce s'était vidée et Lyla se retrouva bientôt seule avec le dit-médecin. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la directrice. Elle invita son subordonné à la suivre dans les couloirs. Ils traversèrent quasiment entièrement l'installation de l'A.R.G.U.S., prirent un ascenseur dont la sécurité relevée de la paranoïa, et continuèrent leurs chemins dans les niveaux souterrains jusqu'à un laboratoire ultra-sécurisé, où seulement trois personnes portant des combinaisons blanches travaillaient avec acharnement. Ils restèrent tout deux dans l'anti-chambre vitrée, observant l'un des employés manipuler une éprouvette remplie de sang avec la plus grande précaution.

\- Tu as été très convainquant.

\- Nous avons enfin le dernier élément pour compléter le virus.

\- Oui, approuva Lyla. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit près ?

\- Moins de 24h je dirais. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils rentreront directement dans leur monde ?

\- Non, le fait que la kryptonienne soit en mauvais état joue en notre faveur. Et ils voudront récupérer l'échantillon…

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien nécessaire ? Créer un tel virus… Et risquer la vie d'une personne… Alienne qui plus est.

Lyla réfléchit un instant avant de répondre à la question.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'elle se mette entre nous et ce monstre. Avec ce qu'il a fait à notre peuple, nous nous devons d'être aussi impitoyables que lui.

Felicity arriva chez elle, épuisée par cette journée, se servit un verre de vin, alla sur le balcon et observa la ville. Certains quartiers avaient été dévastés par les morceaux de météores que Supergirl, Cisco et J'onn n'avaient pas été en mesure d'arrêter, et les pompiers étaient toujours à l'œuvre à certains endroits comme en témoignaient les sirènes et les gyrophares qui animaient les rues. La nuit était loin d'être terminée.

Oliver rentra tard, et trouva sa compagne allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Il la réveilla doucement, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils avaient décidé de se donner une nouvelle chance… Felicity accepta avec joie le confort de se retrouver dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Crevé. Le pire a été évité, mais…

\- Je sais.

Les victimes étaient quand même nombreuses. Et dans l'esprit du héros, c'était une défaite en soit, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, les principaux acteurs de la mission anti-météore n'avait pas donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, n'avaient pas trouvé les bonnes solutions. Il leur avait fait confiance, et le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de ses propres attentes. Des pensées égocentriques et très injustes...

\- Il y a eu un petit différend à l'A.R.G.U.S.

\- Ah ?

Felicity lui expliqua l'altercation entre Alex et Lyla. Oliver y réfléchit un instant. Aurait-il agit autrement que la femme de son meilleur ami ? Il repensa aux échanges qu'ils avaient eus à S.T.A.R. Labs quelques heures plus tôt et à la puissance des deux aliens qui avaient apporté leurs aides. Pour lui, ça le confortait dans son raisonnement, ils avaient grand besoin de développer leurs défenses face à des individus avec de telles capacités. Qu'ils soient amis ou ennemis de la Nation, ça ne dépendrait ensuite que d'eux. Et tant qu'ils acceptaient les règles établies à Star City, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que des tensions apparaissent.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne feront rien de stupide…


	6. Opération commando

Quand ils eurent rejoints Central City, il était déjà tard. Joe West avait proposé d'héberger J'onn et Alex, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas laisser Kara toute seule, même si Caitlin s'était proposé pour la veiller jusqu'au lendemain. C'est ainsi qu'un campement rudimentaire avait été installé dans une des salles de S.T.A.R. Labs. Le lendemain, Caitlin se rendit directement auprès de Kara, laquelle se trouvait sous des lampes solaires, et trouva Alex à son chevet.

\- Hey… Toujours pas de changement ?

\- Non… Répondit Alex, qui aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement.

\- Ca lui ait déjà arrivé ? Je veux dire… De perdre ses pouvoirs comme ça ?

\- Oui, deux fois. Mais pas au point de perdre connaissance aussi longtemps… En fait, pas au point de perdre connaissance tout court. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de déconnecter…

\- Je ne connais pas Kara depuis très longtemps et peut-être que je me trompe mais elle m'a semblée… Abattue ?

Alex eut un triste sourire. Décidément, sa sœur était un livre ouvert, elle était incapable de garder ses émotions pour elle.

\- Oui. Nous avons dû faire face à une invasion il y a quelques mois… Orchestrée par Rhea, la propre mère de Mon-El. Si vous aviez vu ça, c'était de la folie… Dans les rues, dans les maisons, dans les airs… Partout. Nous avions tout tenté pour stopper la folie de Rhea. Et comme rien ne marchait, Kara s'est alliée avec sa pire ennemie pour mettre au point un dispositif capable de chasser les Daxamites de terre en empoisonnant l'atmosphère.

\- Mais… Et Mon-El ?

\- Kara a attendu le plus longtemps possible… C'était elle qui était en charge du dispositif d'activation… Seigneur, je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a trouvé la force d'appuyer sur ce foutu bouton… Et aujourd'hui elle est comme ça !

-Mon-El… Est mort ?!

Barry venait d'arriver dans la pièce, et avait entendu une partie de l'histoire contée par Alex.

\- Non, nous avons pu le faire monter à temps dans le vaisseau par lequel il était arrivé… Il a dû s'exiler.

\- Mais… Pour aller où ?

Alex haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait rien.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ici ?! Nous aurions pu… Trouver une solution, ensemble, non ?

Oui, ça aurait été une solution tellement plus simple. En y repensant, c'était la première chose que Kara lui avait demandé. « Alex, fais quelque chose pour moi… Trouve l'appareil permettant d'aller sur la Terre-1 ». Et elle s'était précipitée, fouillant les laboratoires dont la moitié du matériel avait été détruite lors de l'invasion. Et elle l'avait trouvé… La clé ouvrant les portes inters-dimensionnels… Broyée et inutilisable, réduisant l'espoir d'envoyer Mon-El sur une terre saine.

J'onn entra à son tour dans la petite pièce, sa préoccupation première fut de s'assurer de la santé de Kara, et puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration, il en profita pour revenir sur un sujet important.

\- Nous devons récupérer l'échantillon…

\- L'échantillon ? Demanda Barry, qui n'avait pas suivi la situation de la veille.

Caitlin lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Attendez… En quoi c'est un problème ? Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang…

\- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la seule fois qu'une personne s'est procuré le sang de Kara, il en a résulté un virus mortel capable de décimer l'entière population extra-terrestre de National City. Et désolée, mais je n'ai pas confiance en l'A.R.G.U.S. …

\- Alex a raison, les implications sont trop importantes…

Caitlin tenta de réfréner un peu les agents du DEO.

\- Mais les conséquences pourraient être positives non ? Kara est invulnérable, il y a peut-être dans son sang, je sais pas, le remède contre le cancer, ou contre d'autres maladies !

\- Et s'ils décident de créer une arme biologique ? Parce qu'ils le pourraient… Contre-argumenta Alex.

Là-dessus, Caitlin et Barry se regardèrent ennuyés, ils savaient déjà qu'il était dans les projets de l'A.R.G.U.S. de créer une telle chose… Ils gardèrent l'information pour eux, ils n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus de toute façon.

\- Laissez-moi vous poser une simple question Melle Snow, si vous découvriez qu'effectivement, le sang de Kara guérissait le cancer ? Quelle est la première chose à laquelle vous penseriez ?

Caitlin réfléchit un instant.

\- Hé bien pour en produire en quantité suffisante, je pense qu'il faudrait…

\- beaucoup plus qu'une petite éprouvette, termina Barry.

Les deux jeunes gens comprirent alors les conséquences d'une simple prise de sang quand il s'agissait de Supergirl.

\- Je suis peut-être le directeur du DEO, mais mon premier job, c'est avant tout de la protéger elle… Dit J'onn en désignant Kara.

\- Ok, alors, comment peut-on vous aider ?

Barry avait pris sa décision. Il comprenait l'inquiétude d'Alex et J'onn, et Kara était une personne dont l'amitié comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il n'avait pas dû réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il était juste de faire.

\- Je ne crois pas que cette Lyla Michaels nous laisse trop le choix. Il va falloir entrer et voler l'échantillon.

\- D'accord, et tu as une idée de comment faire ça ? Interrogea Caitlin.

\- Sachant qu'il serait préférable d'y aller de nuit, on a la journée pour trouver un plan.

Tous quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre à celle voisine afin de mettre au point une stratégie. Cisco arriva une demi-heure plus tard, sur une espèce de planche volante, s'élevant à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Cisco… Commença Catlin.

\- Bonjour bonjour chers amis ! N'ayez crainte mes braves, Galactus a déjà pris son petit déjeuner, je suis là en paix.

\- Tu ressors ce truc ? Tu sais comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois ? Demanda Barry, amusé par la référence qu'apparemment, lui seul avait compris.

\- La propulsion n'était pas réglée la dernière fois, et ce n'est pas de ma faute si on place des tables n'importe où de nos jours... Regarde ça comme je gère…

Et effectivement, il gérait pas mal grâce aux nombres d'heures incalculables qu'il avait passées à s'entraîner. Ce prototype tenait beaucoup à cœur au professionnel des technologies, notamment parce que c'était le dernier projet amusant qu'il avait partagé avec feu H.R.. Il quitta sa planche et s'enquit de l'état de Kara (toujours inchangé).

\- Alors, sur quoi êtes-vous en train de plancher ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant à sa propre blague.

Barry lui expliqua en quelques mots la situation et ils réfléchirent communément à une tactique.

\- Vous savez où se situe les laboratoires sécurisés à l'A.R.G.U.S. ? Je veux dire… Plus sécurisés que ceux où on était ?

Ils étaient en train d'étudier les plans de l'installation, et la première question était : où se trouvait l'échantillon ?

\- C'est plutôt simple dans ce genre de bâtiment, dit Cisco. Plus tu vas bas, plus c'est sécurité. Après, quant à savoir où sera ce qu'on cherche quand on entrera…

\- On ? Demanda Alex, surprise de voir qu'il s'incluait dans l'équipe d'infiltration.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez y rentrer tous seuls? Comment, en traversant les murs ? Ironisa-t-il, quand il regarda J'onn. Ok… J'ai rien dit.

\- On peut peut-être revenir sur cette question plus tard… Proposa Caitlin.

Les discussions allèrent bon train toute la journée et ils parvinrent à se mettre d'accord sur un plan d'attaque, comprenant dans l'équipe d'infiltration Alex, J'onn et Cisco.

A la nuit tombée, ils quittèrent les lieux grâce à un portail ouvert par Vibe. Il les amena directement sur un toit de l'A.R.G.U.S., à l'abri des regards. J'onn les fit rentrer aussitôt au premier niveau en les faisant traverser le plafond. Ils progressèrent sans difficultés pendant un petit moment, ayant repéré avant de partir les aller et venus des gardes de couloir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une porte sécurisée.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit J'onn.

Il entra. Devant lui, les deux gardes avaient leurs yeux fixés sur les écrans. Lorsqu'ils décelèrent sa présence, ce fut trop tard. Militaire expérimenté, en un crochet du droit et une prise d'étranglement, J'onn les mit K.O., et ouvrit la porte à ses deux acolytes.

\- Ok, j'espère que ça va marcher.

Cisco se mit à pianoter au clavier. La principale difficulté était de savoir dans quel laboratoire était l'éprouvette de sang. L'avantage, en connaissant le mode de fonctionnement des organisations militaires, étaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'étiqueter leur matériel afin de pouvoir localiser n'importe quoi, n'importe où. L'inconvénient était qu'ils avaient d'excellentes protections informatiques, et que donc, la team Flash n'avait pas pu cracker les informations nécessaires depuis l'extérieur. Les secondes défilèrent…

\- Oui ! Je l'ai. Il est dans l'aile Est, troisième sous-sol, labo 32…

Alex et J'onn jetèrent un coup d'œil au plan.

\- Ok, on va le chercher. Tu restes là, surveilles la sécurité. Au moindre pépin, tu nous contactes… Bonne chance.

Cisco hocha la tête, ferma la porte derrière lui après qu'ils aient quitté la pièce.

\- Bon… Pourvu qu'ils ne m'oublient pas ici…

A S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin et Barry observaient avec angoisse grâce aux GPS des intercoms l'avancée du petit groupe. Tellement concentrés sur le grand écran de la salle, ils ne firent pas attention que juste derrière eux, dans la pièce médicale, Kara venait de se réveiller. Encore somnolente, elle se redressa, se cogna une première fois à une lampe solaire juste au-dessus d'elle, lui provoquant un grognement. Où était-elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et reconnu immédiatement les lieux. Elle se leva, un peu chancelante, pour se cogner une deuxième fois à une chaise. Peut-être valait-il mieux se recoucher… Elle entendit alors la voix de Barry dans la pièce voisine. Ah ben même pas une personne à son chevet ! Les ingrats ! Assurant ses appuis, elle passa le pas de porte.

\- Hey…

Caitlin et Barry eurent un sursaut.

\- Bon sang, Kara !

Un sourire illumina les deux visages, tandis que Supergirl s'avançait un peu plus vers eux, sans prendre garde que son premier pas l'amenait directement sur la planche révolutionnaire de Cisco. Le drame se déroula sous les yeux hébétés de Caitlin, et même Flash n'eut pas la présence d'esprit d'intervenir. L'engin se mit aussitôt en marche. La kryptonienne hurla de surprise, traversa la pièce entière en équilibre sur un pied sur la planche, et se crasha en beauté contre le mur d'en face. Inquiets, Caitlin et Flash se précipitèrent auprès d'elle.

\- Ca va, tu n'as rien ?

Un peu hébétée, étalée au sol, Kara leva les yeux.

\- Vous allez me tuer… Un jour, vous me tuerez…

Barry l'aida à se relever, amusé. La jeune femme s'épousseta un peu, et s'étonna de ne voir ni Alex, ni J'onn dans les environs. Caitlin lui donna alors les explications de leurs absences. L'humeur légère laissa place à l'inquiétude chez Kara, qui pensa aussitôt les rejoindre.

\- Non, non, non, avertit Caitlin. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, et même si tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, tu n'es pas encore à cent pour cent.

\- T'en fais pas, s'il y a le moindre problème, je fonce en renfort… Dit Barry.

Malheureusement, la Kryptonienne ne pouvait pas les contredire… Elle se sentait encore patraque, notamment parce qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis quelques temps. Caitlin l'accompagna donc chercher de quoi se sustenter, laissant le soin à Flash de surveiller la progression de l'équipe commando.

A l'A.R.G.U.S., Alex et J'onn étaient enfin arrivés devant la salle renfermant l'échantillon qu'ils étaient venu récupérer. Le martien vérifia que la voie était libre. Ils entrèrent à pas de loup, lampes torches allumées et commencèrent leurs recherches. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alex pour repérer un grand frigo à porte vitrée, contenant de nombreuses éprouvettes. Elle l'ouvrit, cherchant celle qui contenait le sang de sa sœur, alors que J'onn fouilla un bureau. Il tomba sur un coffre fort. Malgré les nombreuses sécurités, il parvint sans mal à passer la main à travers, et sortit le seul objet qui y était contenu… Un dossier de quelques dizaines de pages. Il le feuilleta.

\- Alex…

\- Une minute, je suis sûre qu'il est là… Répondit-elle, continuant de chercher parmi les flacons.

\- Alex, c'est trop tard.

\- Quoi ?

Elle vint vers lui, et lut le document par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bon sang… C'est pas vrai !

Une lumière rouge s'illumina soudain dans la pièce. Les alarmes hurlaient dans les couloirs… Ils étaient repérés.

\- On doit y aller, déclara J'onn.

Mais le regard d'Alex s'était porté sur une petite boite posée sur l'une des paillasses centrales.

\- Attends, attends !

Elle l'ouvrit. Une fumée blanche s'en échappa, indiquant un système de refroidissement par azote liquide. Au centre, une éprouvette.

\- Je l'ai !

Les agents du DEO coururent rejoindre Cisco, non sans avoir à assommer quelques gardes au passage. Ils parvinrent à sortir du complexe… Mais à peine avoir fait quelques pas dans la rue, Alex dût s'arrêter net, une flèche se plantant à seulement quelques centimètres de son pied gauche. Ils levèrent les yeux. Green Arrow était perché sur l'immeuble d'en face. A gauche, Spartan était en train de progresser vers eux, tout comme Wild Dog sur la droite. Tous deux avaient leurs revolvers dirigés vers eux.

\- Cisco ?

Diggle ôta son masque, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Oliver descendit de son perchoir, super furax.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?!

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu aimerais bien discuter, mais peut-être pourrait-on le faire ailleurs !

Ouvrant une brèche, Cisco invita tout le monde à quitter le quartier. Nul doute qu'à l'arrivée, les explications sérieuses commenceraient…


	7. Confiance mal placée

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Barry, comment t'as pu les laisser cambrioler l'A.R.G.U.S. ?

Oliver rabattit sa capuche en arrière, enleva son masque et s'approcha de Barry. Mais les deux hommes n'eurent même pas le temps de commencer à s'expliquer qu'Alex se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, trop heureuse de la voir enfin remise.

\- Kara ! Bon sang, ça fait plaisir de te voir sur tes deux pieds !

\- Bon retour parmi nous Melle Danvers, renchérit J'onn.

\- Ca me fait plaisir d'être sur mes deux pieds à moi aussi, répondit la Kryptonienne en rigolant.

De son côté, Flash ignora complètement Green Arrow et se tourna vers Cisco, l'interrogeant du regard en levant les mains en l'air.

\- J'y peux rien, ils étaient là ! Content de te voir aussi Kara et… Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Demanda Cisco en ramassant les, désormais, deux parties de sa planche.

\- Il y a eu… Un accident, répondit Caitlin, alors que Kara levait les yeux en l'air, les mains derrière dos en faisant comme si elle n'avait rien à faire dans l'histoire.

\- Qui a osé ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix grave…

Finalement, la plus jeune des Danvers avoua tout…

\- Ben il trainait par là… Et puis moi j'étais là… Et il a fini ses jours là-bas. C'était un peu de la camelote, il s'est cassé tout de suite… C'est ça d'acheter à prix Discount…

\- C'est moi qui l'avais fabriqué… Avec un coût de matériel de 4000 dollars !

\- Ah…

\- Hey… Hey !

Oliver haussa le ton, interrompant les discussions et chamailleries pour obtenir un silence de plomb dans la salle.

\- Quoi que vous ayez pris à l'A.R.G.U.S., je vais vous demander de me le remettre…

Alex s'avança vers lui, posa ses mains sur les hanches. Cisco s'en doutait, cette histoire allait mal finir.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Le maire de Star City jaugea son adversaire. De ce qu'il interpréta, sa position ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

\- Ecoutez, nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de votre aide mais…

\- On ne dirait pas, le coupa Supergirl, les bras croisés, le regard froncé.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous mettre à dos l'A.R.G.U.S., croyez-moi, reprit Oliver, un index levé en guise d'avertissement.

\- On ne veut pas se mettre à dos l'A.R.G.U.S., ou le Green Arrow ? Demanda J'onn.

\- Un peu des deux…

L'atmosphère devenait électrique entre les différents groupes.

\- Ce que nous avons pris à l'A.R.G.U.S. n'est pas leur propriété, continua Alex.

\- Ca l'est selon les règles en vigueur sur cette Terre.

\- Et c'est quoi la règle concernant les Aliens ?

\- Que l'A.R.G.U.S. s'en charge.

Kara rit amèrement à la réponse donnée.

\- Convénient…

Pour Diggle, toute cette histoire semblait floue.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris en fait ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Ceci.

J'onn tenait entre ses doigts l'échantillon contenant le sang de Supergirl, qu'il remit d'ailleurs aussitôt à la principale concernée. John ne comprit pas ce qu'il regardait.

\- C'est mon sang, répondit simplement Kara.

\- Et ça.

Alex montra le dossier volé qu'elle avait dans les mains, puis se tourna vers sa sœur pour le lui donner. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui expliquer que les documents en présence prouvaient qu'un virus avait été conçu pour nuire aux aliens, et que grâce à l'échantillon de sang, il avait été amélioré pour agir également sur les kryptoniens.

Plutôt choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Kara y jeta un œil et n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle lut la mention…

\- Effets attendues inconnues. A tester prochainement sur un spécimen… Wouooh… Je savais que vous ne dérouliez pas le tapis rouge par ici mais ça…

A son tour, Barry n'en crut pas ses oreilles et en un éclair, se retrouva près de son amie pour lire de lui-même. Oliver ne sembla pas choquer de son côté, et ses coéquipiers étaient sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

\- Supergirl… On se protège comme on peut, tu sais ? Les aliens, c'est ton quotidien, et peut-être que sur ta terre, vous gérez ça différemment, mais pour nous c'est nouveau et on fait ce qu'on peut. L'arrivée des Dominateurs a tout changé pour nous… Tenta d'expliquer Green Arrow.

Mais Kara n'en finissait pas de froncer les sourcils, lui creusant une petite ride verticale sur le front, signe évocateur de sa contrariété.

\- Attends, Oliver, ils parlent de test à l'échelle humaine… Ou échelle alienne, je ne sais pas comment on dit…

A cela, Oliver eut un rire presque franc.

\- Allons Barry, on en a parlé pas plus tard qu'hier matin. Tu t'attendais à quoi quand Lyla nous a dit qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler sur une arme biologique ?

\- Attends… Vous… Vous étiez tous au courant des projets de l'A.R.G.U.S. ? S'emporta Kara, se tournant en même temps vers Barry, lequel semblait particulièrement confus, ne comprenant pas comment tout ça se retournait contre lui.

\- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Kara, on a juste discuté des moyens de défense qu'on pouvait mettre en place contre une invasion alienne, c'est tout !

\- Mais cette… Lyla Michaels vous avait averti qu'ils travaillaient sur un virus, non ?

Barry jeta un regard gêné vers Cisco et Caitlin.

\- Oui, on savait, mais on ne pensait pas qu'ils feraient… Ca !

\- J'arrive pas à y croire…

\- C'est une mesure de précaution, répéta Oliver.

\- Une mesure de précaution ? C'est une blague ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Kryptoniens ? Parce que je serai plus que ravie de les rencontrer, mais en attendant, moi ce que je lis à la place de « spécimen », c'est mon propre nom !

Kara fit quelque pas dans la salle pour rassembler ses idées et se calmer, consternée par les aveux de Flash et Arrow. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle expira fortement, tentant de défaire le nœud qui venait de se créer au niveau de son estomac. La défiance de certains humains à l'égard des aliens, elle connaissait. Même chez elle, elle devait y faire face. Mais que ce soient les héros même de cette Terre, avec qui elle avait collaboré l'année passée, qui fassent preuve d'autant de scepticisme et que ceux-ci tolèrent qu'une arme biologique soit développée… Elle ne voulait juste pas y croire.

De leurs côtés, Oliver et Barry commençaient sérieusement à se disputer. Pour ce dernier, il s'agissait d'un énorme quiproquo et il n'appréciait pas que Green Arrow puisse le faire passer pour une personne adhérant au projet de l'A.R.G.U.S..

\- Cisco ? Peux-tu ouvrir un portail, s'il te plaît ? Je crois… Qu'il est temps qu'on rentre chez nous, dit Kara en fixant dans les yeux Alex, laquelle répondit par un hochement de tête.

Mais Wild Dog se plaça soudain devant Kara, une main levée paume tendue vers les airs.

\- Pas avant d'avoir rendu ce que vous avez volé…

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me le prendre de force ?

Rene s'avança encore un peu plus.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Le petit con. Supergirl sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle était sous le coup de l'adrénaline et n'avait qu'une seule envie à présent, lui rabattre son caquet avec un bon coup de tête en plein nez.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer… Dit-elle alors que ses yeux s'illuminèrent, signe qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à l'envoyer balader à coup de rayons laser.

Barry intervint aussitôt.

\- Hey, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Wild Dog, juste… Va chercher un os à ronger et laisse-la tranquille, ça vaudra mieux.

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il vaudrait mieux, mec, qu'elle retourne sur sa planète après nous avoir rendu ce qu'on est venu chercher. Les humains sur terre, et les aliens chez les aliens.

Si Rene avait eu un jour un minimum de considération pour Kara, il aurait très vite appris que sa planète avait été détruite, et que le genre de parole qu'il venait de prononcer était un parfait exemple si on voulait apprendre comment mettre le feu aux poudres. Wild Dog sembla quand même se rendre compte de la violence de ses propos, parce qu'il eut un mouvement de recul envers Supergirl, craignant une réplique physique imminente. Mais il se trompa. Le coup partit du poing d'Alex, et il se retrouva par terre sans trop comprendre comment.

\- Alex !

J'onn se plaça entre les deux, tentant de désamorcer la situation.

En se relevant, Wild Dog eut l'opportunité de prendre des mains le dossier à Kara, mais la poigne ferme de la Kryptonienne le lui laissa pas l'occasion de l'arracher.

\- Supergirl… Donne-moi ça.

\- Non, et je vais rendre les choses très faciles pour tout le monde…

Activant sa vision laser, elle mit le feu au dossier, qui s'embrasa sous le regard hébété de tout le monde. Mais ce qui choqua le plus les héros réunis, ce fut la main blanche monstrueuse à quatre doigts qui venait d'apparaître à la place de la main humaine de Rene.

\- Oh, Rao… Tu es… un White Martian…

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Wild Dog.

\- Vous avez déjà perdu…

Il lança une grenade au pied de Supergirl, qui n'explosa pas, mais libéra une fumée blanche dans toute la pièce, et il en profita pour s'échapper.

\- Alex ?

\- Kara, tu vas bien ?!

\- Oui ! Où est J'onn ? J'onn ?!

Le martien était déjà parti à la poursuite de son ennemi juré, quelle que soit la Terre sur lequel il était. Un martien blanc ici… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Le gaz se dissipa rapidement. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- C'était quoi ça ? S'écria Cisco.

\- Pas une bonne nouvelle, répondit Alex.

\- On doit le retrouver. Cisco, essaye de le repérer grâce aux vidéos de surveillance, on se sépare par groupe de deux. Diggle, avec moi, ordonna aussitôt Oliver.

Supergirl et Alex partirent de leurs côtés, alors que Caitlin restait avec Cisco et que Flash s'en allait seul.

J'onn était rapide, il était sur les talons du White Martian. Mais il avait une impression bizarre… L'alien après qui il était ne tentait pas de le semer, mais plutôt de l'amener à un endroit voulu. Là ! Il venait de tourner à droite, et était entré dans une grande pièce. Sur ses gardes, J'onn le rejoignit et l'observa. Son adversaire avait abandonné les traits de Rene.

\- Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dégradant d'avoir à imiter ce genre d'humain… Certes, j'ai dû pousser ses traits de caractère pour occasionner la réaction voulue, mais ce Wild Dog… Est, à mon sens, une personne très déplaisante.

Le dialecte utilisé décontenança énormément J'onn…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- N'est-ce pas clair ? Diviser pour mieux régner, c'est une technique de base. Mais je ne cherche pas à régner, ni à conquérir. Je suis au service de la Justice.

\- Et… Que veut cette Justice ?

\- … Ta mort.

Le combat commença. Le White Martian avait l'avantage de la taille et de la puissance. J'onn avait l'avantage de la tactique. Les deux adversaires s'échangèrent coup pour coup… L'issue était loin d'être certaine.

Dans un couloir, un peu plus loin, Green Arrow et Spartan avançaient prudemment, ne sachant pas vraiment contre quoi ils allaient se battre.

\- On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus…

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir Oliver.

\- On a beau essayer de s'attendre au pire, on essaye de mettre en place des défenses, et ça ne suffit jamais !

Oliver avait la rage. Il passa devant, laissant Diggle couvrir ses arrières. Ce dernier eut un petit rire.

\- Mec, si tu te plains parce que tu n'as pas réussi à anticiper ce qu'il s'est passé, alors je suis désolé de te dire que t'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Surtout avec cet alien blanc…

\- Pourquoi ?

Green Arrow vérifia la porte à sa gauche. Rien. Il se retourna, n'ayant pas eu la réponse de son ami… Et tomba nez à nez avec une créature faisant deux fois sa taille, avec une mâchoire aussi impressionnante que celle d'un requin.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas seul.


	8. Le crépuscule des héros

Oliver eut juste le temps d'esquiver la frappe magistrale qui lui était destinée en se jetant en arrière. Il attrapa une flèche et visa l'alien, mais malgré sa grande taille, celui-ci était beaucoup plus agile et rapide que ne l'avait espéré le Green Arrow. La flèche se ficha dans le mur d'en face, et le martien en profita pour riposter. Il attrapa le justicier à capuche par le cou, le souleva en l'air, l'empêchant ainsi de reprendre sa respiration. Pendant près de deux minutes, Oliver tenta de frapper encore et encore, de se dégager de cette étreinte… Il s'arc-bouta sur le bras qui le retenait, et mit ses dernières forces dans un coup de pied en pleine tête. L'emprise se libéra enfin, et se fut douloureusement qu'il reprit son souffle. L'alien était beaucoup plus fort que lui, c'était indiscutable. Et il ne tiendrait pas dans un combat aussi inégal. Il tenta de se relever, tenta d'attraper une flèche de plus, mais le Martien était déjà sur lui.

\- L'être humain… Une créature si faible…

Un coup de pied fit décoller Oliver du sol, et il perdit connaissance avant même de toucher le sol. Il fut trainé jusqu'à une petite salle de stockage de matériel, et abandonné là alors que le White Martian se métamorphosa en son adversaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver les autres…

\- Cisco ? Tu m'entends ? Cisco ?! Appela Supergirl.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que la liaison avait été coupée. Kara retira son intercom qui ne servait plus à rien, de même que Alex.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici bon sang ?

Plus personne ne daignait répondre et plus le temps passait, plus les Danvers s'inquiétait pour J'onn, qui n'avait toujours pas refait surface.

Kara en avait assez. Elle avait eu son lot d'émotions pour la journée, il était temps qu'elle frappe quelqu'un pour se libérer de toute cette frustration.

\- Ok, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se concentra, activa sa vision à rayon X, et chercha attentivement derrière chaque pan de mur des traces de leur ami.

\- Là ! Il n'est pas très loin, à seulement deux cents mètres vers la droite.

Alex réagit immédiatement, et fonça dans le couloir, avant de s'apercevoir que Kara ne suivait pas. Elle se retourna, inquiète, pour voir sa sœur dos au mur, se frottant les yeux de façon presque douloureuse.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mes… Mes yeux me brûlent.

Alex lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le temps était compté mais c'était la première fois que Kara se plaignait de ce genre de symptôme pour avoir simplement utilisé sa vision X.

\- Ecoute, j'y vais, tu devrais rester ici…

\- Non ! Non, ça va mieux, ça passe… On y va.

Supergirl se redressa, joua un peu des épaules pour se détendre et lança un regard si sûre d'elle qu'Alex n'eut d'autre choix que de la croire sur parole.

\- Ok, dépêchons-nous…

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver leur chemin au vue des bruits sourds des coups de poing et des fracas qui étaient de plus en plus audibles. Elles arrivèrent en même temps qu'Oliver et Flash. Le meilleur timing de tout les temps.

\- Où est Diggle ? Demanda Barry, surpris de voir Green Arrow tout seul.

\- On a dû se séparer…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en débattre plus, ni de réfléchir à un plan, l'objectif était simple. Mettre un terme à l'affrontement entre les martiens vert et blanc. D'ailleurs, J'onn était en mauvaise posture. Allongé au sol, il ne bougeait plus.

Le premier à intervenir fut Flash, qui porta plusieurs coups au niveau des jambes de l'alien afin de le déstabiliser, suivit d'Alex qui visa la poitrine avec son arme. Le martien fut projeter sur une armoire métallique, qui s'écroula sous son poids. Il se releva, furieux, sans avoir une égratignure. Il était résistant le bougre.

Kara s'envola pour prendre un peu de hauteur, mais n'eut pas le temps de monter très haut…Elle se sentit violemment tirée en arrière et projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se releva, faisant face au deuxième alien qui venait de se dévoiler.

\- C'est pas vrai… Vous êtes combien comme ça ?

Prête à administrer une sérieuse correction à ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à sa famille, elle s'élança, poing armé. Face à la super-vitesse de Kara, le martien n'eut d'autre choix que simplement se préparer à l'impact… Violent. Un craquement d'os broyé raisonna aux oreilles de Kara, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, à quelques pas de l'alien pas encore K.O. malgré le choc.

\- C'est… Impossible…

Loin de se préoccuper de ce qu'il était advenu de son ennemi, elle regarda atterrée sa main droite et eut le souffle coupé… Elle était en sang, brisée à de multiples endroits. Ce fut en voyant les dégâts de ses propres yeux que son cerveau réagit enfin, envoyant des messages de douleurs telles que la jeune femme n'arrivait même plus à respirer.

Le Martien se redressa et tituba un instant.

\- Pour ton propre bien, garde-toi de te relever Kryptonienne. Le virus que nous avons formulé a été créé pour annihiler ton invulnérabilité.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Kara n'entendait pas grand-chose, les battements de son cœur bourdonnant à ses oreilles. Sans avoir compris le moindre mot qui avait été prononcé, elle tenta de caler sa main désormais inutilisable contre sa poitrine, et prit appuis sur sa main gauche pour s'accroupir.

\- Tant pis pour toi…

Le Martien blanc lui assena un coup de pied dans les côtes, la propulsant contre un mur et s'éloigna d'un saut après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

De l'autre côté, Alex et Flash n'étaient pas beaucoup en meilleur état. L'agent Danvers avait pris un méchant coup au visage, et son arcade ouverte l'empêcher de viser correctement avec le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Barry, lui, avait beau attaquer sous tous les angles possibles, il n'arrivait pas à infliger suffisamment de dégâts pour se débarrasser de l'alien. Et il était inquiet. Supergirl ne bougeait plus sans qu'il ne sache trop comment c'était possible. Se re-concentrant sur le combat, il attrapa Alex en un éclair, lui évitant un coup dans le dos du deuxième alien qui venait de se joindre au premier.

\- Il est inutile de lutter, vous ne faites pas le poids… Avertit ce dernier.

Mais c'était mal connaître Barry, qui s'élança à une vitesse effrénée, tentant de se charger suffisamment pour pouvoir lancer un éclair. Il allait atteindre la vitesse adéquate quand au beau milieu de sa course, son cœur fit un stop net. Une décharge lui traversa le thorax, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Au pas de la porte, Caitlin se tenait immobile, un petit dispositif dans la main et Barry comprit tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amie…

\- Vous devriez prendre garde aux conséquences d'intégrer un défibrillateur cardiaque dans votre propre costume…

Elle appuya de nouveau sur la commande…

\- Arrrgghhh !

Cette fois-ci, Flash était à terre, se tenant la poitrine, incapable de contrôler les battements de son cœur. La troisième décharge le fit s'évanouir.

Kara, à demi-consciente, avait assisté impuissante à la scène… Mais quand elle vit qu'il ne restait plus que sa sœur, seule face à trois Martiens blancs, elle chercha par tous les moyens à reprendre ses esprits… Pourquoi donc son corps ne voulait-il pas bouger ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller aider Alex ? Celle-ci se posta devant J'onn et leva une dernière fois son arme.

\- Reculez…

\- Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, il devra répondre de ses actes.

\- Vous ne le toucherez pas ! S'exclama Alex.

\- Bouge, bouge, bouge, psalmodiait de son côté Kara à mi-voix pour elle-même.

\- Dernier avertissement… Ecarte-toi.

Le contraste était saisissant, entre la voix du Martien, calme et posée et celle d'Alex, qui tremblait de rage. En ultime réponse, elle fit acte de silence, bien campée sur sa position.

\- Non, non, non, Alex… A… Alex !

L'appelle de la Kryptonienne n'avait été qu'un murmure.

\- Tant pis pour toi…

Le martien situé sur sa gauche fut le premier à faire un pas vers l'agent du DEO, qui tira une salve, et l'énergie libérée le percuta au niveau de la poitrine. Elle tenta de rabattre son arme vers le second alien, mais trop tard. Alex se sentit décoller du sol, prise en étau dans une main de fer. L'air lui manqua rapidement…

\- Alex !

Un rayon lumineux bleuté traversa la pièce, frappant de plein fouet le Martien qui traversa le mur derrière lui alors que Kara hurla à pleins poumons.

\- Aaaaarrgghh ! Ca… Ca brule !

Alex était retombée violemment au sol. Elle fit un dernier effort pour se tourner vers sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait en proie à une extrême souffrance, et la détresse de Kara lui fit immédiatement l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle aurait tant voulu aller vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter… Elle eut un dernier regard pour elle, désespérée de ne rien pouvoir faire… Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent et elle s'évanouie.

L'un des martiens s'avança lentement vers l'invincible super-héros, plus si invincible que ça.

\- J'ai pourtant tenté de te l'expliquer… Tu n'es plus aussi invulnérable qu'avant… Y compris contre tes propres pouvoirs…

Il se tourna vers les siens, délaissant la kryptonienne qui n'était plus du tout un danger dans son état actuel.

\- Partons, nous avons capturé J'onn J'onzz, celui qui a causé tant de tort sur notre planète…

Cisco se réveilla, allongé sur le carrelage, cherchant à se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Les souvenirs revinrent rapidement. Caitlin était un extra-terrestre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils étaient deux, dont Caitlin… Un extra-terrestre était Caitlin. Paniqué, il tenta de contacter ses coéquipiers… Sans résultats. L'inquiétude le gagna. Se munissant d'une petite tablette, il activa le dispositif de localisation situé sur le costume de Flash et partit à leur recherche, animé d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Anxieux à l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec l'une de ces horribles créatures, il avançait prudemment… Et comme sorti de nulle part, Oliver apparut au détour d'un couloir.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! S'écria Cisco en plaçant sa main devant lui, prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Oliver, toujours un peu sonné, eut la même réaction que Cisco et le mit en joue avec une flèche.

\- Prouve-moi que tu es Cisco…

\- Non, toi prouve-moi que tu es Oliver !

Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, aucun des deux ne souhaitant baisser sa garde. Avec une rapidité qu'on lui connaissait, Green Arrow ficha sa flèche dans un mur. S'en suivit une petite explosion qui libéra quelques flammes à proximité de Cisco.

\- Ca… Ca va pas la tête ? T'as failli me pulvériser !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait… Et au moins, je sais que tu es toi.

\- Ouais ben moi je sais toujours pas que tu es toi, alors tu restes où tu es !

Oliver sortit aussitôt un briquet d'une de ses poches, l'alluma, et passa sa main près de la flamme. Cisco se détendit, quand même toujours un peu furieux qu'Oliver ait tenté de le tuer. Ils racontèrent tous deux leurs aventures, comprenant avec consternation qu'il y avait déjà trois extra-terrestres infiltrés dans leurs rangs.

\- Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? Demanda Oliver.

\- Non, mais j'ai localisé Barry pas très loin.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à les trouver… Et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- Bon sang… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici…

La pièce avait été ravagée, tout le matériel était complètement détruit, et le plus inquiétant, c'était que les trois personnes qui gisaient au sol ne bougeaient absolument pas.

\- C-cisco ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers la faible voix qui l'avait appelé. Kara. Bien sur que Kara allait bien ! Enfin une bonne… nouvelle ? Le méta-humain se dirigea vers la kryptonienne, qui avait un comportement plutôt étrange. Elle se mit difficilement à genoux, gardant les yeux fermés…

\- Kara ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, mais ne semblait pas vraiment le situer. Ce fut quand elle ouvrit les paupières qu'il comprit. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge, tandis que son iris était couvert d'un voile gris. Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues…

\- Je crois… Que je suis aveugle…

Son corps l'abandonna une nouvelle fois, et son cerveau déconnecta de la réalité afin de palier aux douleurs. Elle tomba en avant. Cisco la rattrapa de justesse, la soutenant en plaçant un bras au niveau de sa taille.

\- Oliver, j'ai besoin d'aide !

\- Ouais, ben t'es pas le seul ! Barry ne respire plus !

\- Quoi ?

Cisco se tourna vers eux. Oliver avait déjà commencé un massage cardiaque. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne relâcha pas ses efforts, persuadé que Flash avait les facultés de se remettre. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arrivait à rien, l'état de son ami restant inchangé. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il le frappa à la poitrine avec un grand coup de poing. Sous la violence du choc, le cœur du speedster repartit. Tel un diable sortit de sa boîte, Barry se redressa, confus, une douleur encore persistante dans le thorax.

\- Hey, tu vas bien Barry, tu vas bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Calme-toi, on fera le point plus tard…

Le laissant reprendre ses esprits, Oliver alla au chevet d'Alex, qui commençait elle aussi à reprendre connaissance. Il l'aida à se relever doucement.

\- Ca va ?

\- Je crois…

Elle avait la tête qui bourdonnait, chose peu surprenante vu la plaie béante qu'elle avait au niveau de l'arcade. Elle souffla doucement, contrôlant sa respiratoire et son rythme cardiaque quand elle s'affola soudain.

\- Kara ? Où est Kara ?!

Oliver comprenait l'inquiétude qui pouvait la ronger pour avoir lui-aussi une petite sœur qu'il voulait protégrer à tout prix. Amicalement, il l'aida à se rendre au côté de Kara. Barry sembla percuter également que la Kryptonienne avait un problème, et s'approcha.

\- Elle… Je ne sais pas comment s'est possible, mais ses yeux… Expliqua Cisco.

L'aînée des Danvers posa une main sur Kara, comme pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie. C'était le cas, ce qui était un soulagement en soi. A présent, elle avait besoin de soin… Comme tout le monde dans cette pièce.

\- Il faut… Cisco, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, réagit Flash.

\- Non.

Barry se tourna vers Alex.

\- On retourne sur ma planète.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris, c'était Caitlin qui assurait les connaissances biologiques et médicales, et elle n'est plus là. Kara a besoin de soins, et nous avons ce qu'il faut au DEO.

\- Mais… Et J'onn ?

Alex soupira. Elle était fatiguée et avait bien conscience qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

\- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien pour lui pour l'instant… Et nous n'avons pas le choix, nous avons besoin de renfort. Désormais, nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne ici hormis nous-mêmes.

Les arguments semblèrent faire mouche. Barry acquiesça, de même que Oliver, qui souleva Kara et la prit dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Cisco ouvrit une brèche, et ils quittèrent la Terre-1… Il était temps d'organiser une riposte adéquate !


	9. Rassemblement

Elle était inquiète. Kara avait loupé leur dîner et ne répondait pas à son portable. Après avoir attendu une heure à la table qu'elle avait réservée, Lena réalisa que son amie ne viendrait pas. Peut-être l'avait-elle trop poussée ? Elle avait dû insister longuement pour qu'elle accepte une petite soirée entre amies, dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre goût aux simples plaisirs de la vie, et retrouver la jeune femme pétillante et enthousiaste qu'elle était. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait si ça n'avait pas été trop pour la jeune reporter. Après tout, chaque personne avait une façon différente de gérer la perte d'une personne, et si la façon de Kara était de manger des pizzas tous les soirs, Lena ne pouvait pas vraiment la juger. Elle quitta donc sa table sans avoir commander, et sortit du restaurant, retournant à sa voiture par une belle nuit étoilée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? On devait aller au DEO !

Les cinq héros des deux Terres venaient de débarquer dans l'appartement de Kara…

\- C'est le seul endroit que j'ai visité sur ta planète je te signale, j'ai pas de GPS intégré dans mes pouvoirs, comment tu veux que je sache où est ce DEO ! Se défendit Cisco.

Alex sortit immédiatement son portable, et contacta ses collègues afin qu'ils déploient une équipe médicale. Oliver déposa Kara sur le canapé. Il regarda autour de lui… C'était bizarre de voir qu'un extra-terrestre pouvait avoir des goûts aussi humains. Mais en y pensant bien, il ne connaissait en réalité quasiment rien sur la vie de la Kryptonienne.

\- Ok, ils seront là dans cinq minutes… Précisa Alex.

Barry s'assit sur une chaise, fatigué, avec encore des douleurs au niveau de la poitrine. Mais son métabolisme était déjà au travail, soignant ce qui devait l'être.

\- Comment Kara peut se retrouver dans cet état ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Alex, alors qu'elle alla voir l'état de sa sœur.

\- La grenade, pensa soudain Cisco à haute voix. Rene a dit… Enfin pas Rene mais l'extra-terrestre… Il a dit… En fait, je sais plus ce qu'il a dit, mais ça vous paraît pas bizarre qu'il jette juste un dispositif fumigène alors qu'en fait, ils étaient trois dans la pièce ?

\- Tu crois que c'était…

\- Le virus. S'ils ont réussi à remplacer son amis sans qu'on en sache rien, ils ont pu remplacer quiconque à l'A.R.G.U.S..

Oliver prit un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Mais comment on-t-il fait pour se faire passer pour eux ? Ils avaient leurs gestes, leurs manières, leurs souvenirs !

\- Lien télépathique, expliqua Alex.

On frappa à la porte.

L'agent du DEO alla accueillir l'équipe médicale, et tomba sur une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.

\- Lena ?

La PDG de L-Corp resta estomaquée devant une Alex en mauvais état, du sang sur le visage, et des contusions un peu partout.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va ! Ecoutez Lena, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment…

\- Heu, d'accord mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, où est Kara ? Elle va bien ?

Alex n'eut pas le temps de répondre un pieu mensonge qu'Oliver l'avertit que sa sœur se réveillait. Situation totalement tordue pour l'occasion, mais Alex ne perdit pas une seconde pour y penser, et se rendit auprès d'elle, laissant la porte ouverte et une Lena sur le seuil qui s'autorisa à entrer, troublée par les deux hommes en tenues rouge et verte, et le type aux cheveux longs.

Barry et Cisco lui adressèrent un « bonsoir » un peu gêné. Mais Lena ne les écouta pas, ne leur répondit pas, son regard focalisé sur Supergirl.

\- Kara, non, ne te lève pas, une équipe arrive, on est à ton appartement, dit Alex en lui prenant la main.

La Kryptonienne ouvrit les yeux, avec pour seule vision l'obscurité. La voix de sa soeur était un réconfort en soi, sans pour autant diminuer les souffrances que son propre corps lui faisait endurer.

\- Et toi, tu vas bien ? Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi on est revenu ?

\- On est là Kara, avec Cisco et Oliver, dit Barry.

\- Bon sang, Kara… Tes yeux… Et, tu es… Supergirl ?

Cette voix. Familière. Amicale… Eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à devoir gérer une catastrophe de plus. Lena découvrait son secret dans la plus mauvaise des circonstances, et Supergirl ne savait absolument pas comment s'expliquer, surtout dans son état.

Au même moment, l'équipe d'intervention arriva… Coupant court aux révélations. Ils emmenèrent Kara sur une civière, accompagnés par Cisco, Barry et Oliver. Alex resta en retrait pour pouvoir parler à Lena, laquelle était en état de choc après avoir compris que sa meilleure amie lui avait menti pendant tout ce temps, mais surtout par l'état physique dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Ecoutez, Lena, vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Nous avons une grave situation à résoudre et… Rentrez chez vous.

Alex tourna les talons et partit, la plantant là, au beau milieu de l'appartement, sans avoir décelé dans le regard de la Luthor cette inextinguible volonté de ne pas laisser les choses en rester là.

Le DEO était en proie à de vives agitations. L'agent Danvers venait d'arriver, accompagnés d'inconnus venant d'une autre Terre, et tout le monde était au courant désormais que le Directeur Henshaw était porté disparu. Elle présenta rapidement les personnes présentes, notamment Winn qui leur fit un petit geste avant d'accompagner Kara à l'une des salles médicalisées. Alex s'était contentée de simples strips pour son arcade et s'entretenu un instant avec l'un des agents en poste afin de savoir si rien d'important ne s'était passé ici en leurs absences.

De leurs côtés, les trois amis de la Terre-1 restèrent admiratifs face à l'équipement qu'ils avaient ici. Décidément, Kara était plutôt bien aidée dans sa tâche de superhéros. Quelques minutes plus tard, Winn revint dans la pièce.

\- Kara semble aller mieux, à part un poignet cassé et quelques côtes fêlées, ce sont surtout ses yeux qui restent préoccupants, et tant que le virus reste viable dans son corps…

\- Je sais Winn, répondit Alex. Une équipe travaille déjà sur l'élaboration d'un antidote. Mais en attendant, nous devons nous concentrer sur J'onn. Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais nous ne pouvons rien pour Kara pour le moment…

\- Ouais…

Il retourna à son poste, découvrant un Cisco penché sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Celui-ci se décala en voyant l'informaticien revenir... Et ne put résister à lui poser la question.

\- Mec, c'est énorme… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ca ? C'est du Kryptonien. Comme je n'ai pas le temps de traduire moi-même, j'ai créé un logiciel pour le faire à ma place.

\- Cool !

-Oui, plutôt hein ? Dit fièrement Winn, plutôt content de son travail.

\- Et j'imagine que c'est top secret, vu que vous traduisez… Genre des plans d'une arme, ou un truc super important… Comme l'Etoile de la Mort ! Vous traduisez les plans de l'Etoile de la Mort ?

Là, Cisco se faisait des films, et Winn dut lui répondre assez gêné que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non, en fait, ce sont… Des contes.

\- Des contes ?

\- Oui, les données viennent du vaisseau de Kara. En fait, tout le savoir de Krypton a été téléchargé dans son vaisseau. Y'a quelques jours, j'ai traduit un texte, ça parlait de la faune et la flore qu'ils avaient sur leur planète, genre des plantes qui pouvaient faire jusqu'à 60 mètres de haut, et…

\- Cisco, il faut que tu me fasses repartir.

Oliver venait d'arriver près d'eux, et interrompit sans vergogne Winn. Venir ici avait été une erreur pour lui. Toute organisation aussi puissante qu'elle fut, le DEO n'était clairement pas une réponse approprié aux aliens qu'ils avaient chez eux, se disait-il.

Alex entendit sa requête, et se joignit à la conversation.

\- Et tu veux faire quoi une fois là-bas ? Tirer des flèches à tout va et éliminer les martiens blancs à toi tout seul?

\- Une manœuvre militaire ne rendra que les choses encore plus difficiles quand on reviendra, surtout avec l'A.R.G.U.S. qui les verra comme hostile, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et tu as raison, admit Alex.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, parce qu'il nous fallait des renforts.

Et comme s'il avait attendu le bon moment pour arriver, Clark Kent atterrit sur le balcon du DEO, et se précipita en un éclair à côté d'Alex.

\- Comment elle va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, sans faire attention ni à Flash, ni à Green Arrow.

\- Hey, ça va, elle va bien… Ou en tout cas, elle ira bien, je te le promets, mais là, on a besoin de toi pour J'onn. Il a été enlevé.

\- Par qui ?

\- Des martiens blancs d'une autre réalité.

Cette dernière voix venait de M'gann, qui entra à son tour avec dans une main, un fusil à l'allure très spécial, et de l'autre un appareil muni d'un petit écran. Elle le présenta à Alex et… En fait, à tout le monde.

\- C'est un dispositif répandu sur ma planète. Il permet de détecter la technologie Martienne. Ils l'ont mis au point quand des martiens verts ont réussi à s'échapper un jour et ont volé un vaisseau…

\- Attendez, vous êtes qui au juste ? Demanda Cisco, un peu perdu.

\- Ok, les gars, je vous présente Superman, le cousin de Kara, et M'gann M'orzz, dit Alex, plutôt satisfaite de cette nouvelle équipe.

\- Wouah, un autre Kryptonien donc… Trop fort. C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez un peu avec Kara.

Cisco se tourna rapidement vers Barry, et tenta de se faire le plus inaudible possible.

\- Par contre, ils auraient pu faire un effort de design des costumes, ils portent le même S… Chuchota-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas un S, c'est l'armoirie de notre famille, l'emblème de la maison El. Et oui, on a aussi une super-audition, répondit Clark avec un sourire alors que Cisco rigola bêtement, chose qu'il faisait quand il était un eu honteux.

\- Et vous êtes aussi un alien alors ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers M'gann.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se métamorphosa, reprenant sa forme originale, et déclencha au passage une réaction hostile chez Oliver, qui ne tarda pas à la mettre en joue avec une de ses flèches.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Winn, qui découvrait pour la première fois la vivacité d'action du Green Arrow.

\- Hey non ! Elle est avec nous ! Baisse ton arc !

Oliver ne sembla pas y croire pendant plusieurs secondes, et puis finalement écouta Alex, toujours quand même un peu suspicieux. Décidément, les aliens et lui, c'était deux mondes différents.

\- Bon… Quel est le plan ?

Maintenant qu'ils avaient des renforts, il leur fallait établir une sérieuse contre-attaque, chose qu'ils firent en peu de temps au vu de l'aide technologique non négligeable qu'ils trouvèrent grâce à M'gann. En quelques mots, il s'agissait de repérer le vaisseau spatiale des martiens, arriver à temps pour leur mettre une rouste mémorable, sauver J'onn et les contraindre de déguerpir vite fait sans jamais revenir. Facile. Pas de stress.

\- Ne perdons plus de temps, allons-y, déclara Alex.

\- Ok, hé ben… Bonne chance !

Winn fit un pas en arrière et un petit signe de main en signe d'au-revoir.

\- Winn, tu viens.

\- Yes ! J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemble un autre monde depuis que Kara y est allée. Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être très utile là-bas…

\- Tu es le seul à t'y connaître autant en technologie alien… Sauf M'gann, mais sans vouloir te vexer, je comptais plus sur toi pour le combat, fit Alex en regardant la martienne, laquelle approuva.

Cisco se prépara à ouvrir un portail… Quand des protestations s'élevèrent du couloir d'à-côté.

\- Vous devez rester coucher ! Votre sœur nous a donné l'ordre de…

\- De veiller à ce que je me remette au mieux, chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver si je me prends un mur parce que vous avez refusé de m'amener à cette foutue salle ! Bon sang… Où est-ce qu'on est là ?

\- Vous allez me faire virer…

\- Mais non, c'est Hank le directeur et il reviendra bientôt. Au mieux, ma sœur vous réprimandera un peu… Beaucoup… En fait, surement qu'elle vous tuera. Vous auriez de la chance de ne vous faire que virer.

Accompagnée de son « médecin », Supergirl arriva enfin dans la pièce principale, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

\- Kara ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? Et vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de la laisser venir là ?!

Alex alla à la rencontre de Kara, qui venait de se cogner à la table centrale. La jeune femme portait une attelle à la main, et ses yeux avaient été recouverts de bandages de sorte qu'on aurait presque dit qu'elle jouait à colin-maillard.

\- Tu devrais pas être debout…

\- Je devrais pas être aveugle, mais devine quoi ? Je le suis.

Le ton employé avait été plus dur que ne l'aurait voulu Kara, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt, surtout que ce n'était pas la faute de sa sœur si elle subissait désormais un handicap.

\- Je voulais juste te dire… De faire attention. Et là, j'aimerais bien te prendre dans mes bras, mais j'ai peur de me prendre encore la table…

Alex eut un petit sourire et la serra contre elle, prenant soin de ne pas y aller trop fort.

\- Tout se passera bien, t'inquiète pas. Et puis Clark couvrira mes arrières…

\- Clark ?

\- Hey couz' ! Tu as… Vraiment une salle tête, dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

\- Tu vas avec eux alors ? Tu fais gaffe aussi hein ? Ils ont développé un virus qui…

\- Oui, je sais, Alex me l'a dit. Contentes-toi d'aller mieux, ok ? Et laisse-moi l'honneur de leur faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un membre de la famille El.

Tous dirent au revoir… Et ils repartirent, laissant Kara en plan.

\- Bon… Quelqu'un peut m'aider à retourner me coucher ?


	10. Amnistie

\- Vous êtes J'onn J'onzz. En tant que bras droite de l'Oppresseur qui a mené notre planète à la guerre pendant près de 100 années terrestres, vous êtes coupable de meurtres, d'expérimentations sur les Martiens Blancs et d'exterminations de centaines de familles martiennes. Un jury vous a condamné à la peine maximale, l'exil dans la zone fantôme.

J'onn avait été mis à genou pendant que l'un des martiens du nom de T'arx lisait un formulaire. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux la situation, mais elle était pour le moins invraisemblable. Etait-il réellement possible que dans cet univers, les choses s'étaient inversées, de sorte que les opprimés étaient devenus tortionnaires ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un de ses alter-ego puisse avoir infligé ce que lui-même avait subi.

\- Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez… Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Beaucoup des vôtres ont dit ça pendant leurs jugements. Qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ou que ce n'était pas de leurs fautes. La vérité, c'est que vous êtes tous autant coupables les uns que les autres. Et vous ne pourrez vous cacher derrière de fausses excuses.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, écoutez-moi !

\- Il suffit ! Vous avez eu suffisamment de temps pour échapper à votre jugement, aujourd'hui, vous payez votre dette à tous les Martiens morts pendant la guerre.

T'arx fit un signe de tête, et ses coéquipiers firent lever J'onn, pour l'enfermer dans une cellule faite d'une barrière d'énergie, tandis que d'autres travaillaient sur un dispositif de portail inter-dimensionnel. Il alla parler à deux Martiens, qui s'éclipsèrent de l'immense pièce où ils se trouvaient. J'onn avait reconnu l'endroit, il était déjà venu ici… Pour voler l'échantillon de sang de Kara. Ils étaient dans les bâtiments de l'A.R.G.U.S..

Ce fut dans le repaire de la team Arrow que Cisco amena l'équipe chargée de se débarrasser des Martiens blancs, où Felicity pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Son équipe avait quasiment totalement disparu, et même Oliver ne répondait plus à ses appels, ce qui pour elle était très mauvais signe. Lorsqu'elle vit le portail s'ouvrir devant ses yeux, elle fut soulagée… Qui d'autre que le meilleur ami de Barry pouvait avoir ce genre de pouvoir ? Mais son enthousiasme fut mis à mal, lorsque tous se mirent à la fixer avec inquiétude, et que certains, dont Alex et M'gann la mirent en joue avec leurs armes respectivement. Elle leva les mains en l'air, ne sachant pas trop s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer… Même Oliver ne fit pas un geste vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'il se passe ?

Personne n'osa répondre.

\- Quelqu'un a du feu ? Demanda presque innocemment Cisco.

\- Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose… Répondit Clark avec un sourire.

\- Felicity, ne bouge pas… On veut juste s'assurer que c'est bien toi, lui dit aussi calmement que possible Green Arrow.

\- Qui tu veux que ce soit ? Bien sur que c'est moi ! Et si ça peut vous rassurer tous, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger…

Superman chercha du regard quelque chose à brûler, et activa sa vision laser pour mettre le feu à la poubelle près de Felicity.

\- Je commence légèrement à flipper là…

\- Mets ta main près du feu…

\- Pardon ?

\- Faites ce qu'il vous dit ! Ordonna Alex, qui resserra son emprise sur son arme, prête à tirer s'il s'agissait d'un alien.

\- Ok, ok !

Felicity s'exécuta. Aucun changement. Tous eurent un soupir de soulagement.

\- C'était quoi ça ?! Demanda-t-elle, un peu sur les nerfs.

Oliver la prit à part pour lui expliquer les récents évènements, après que Cisco ait demandé la permission d'utiliser leurs installations pour se mettre au travail avec Winn afin de localiser les aliens. A eux deux, ils connectèrent l'appareil de M'gann, et se mirent à bricoler pour que la technologie terrestre puisse lire les données du dispositif. Il était très tard, et tous étaient à cran, surtout Alex qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kara… Barry s'en aperçût.

\- Hey… Elle va bien, lui dit-il en se plaçant auprès d'elle.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Elle est aveugle Barry. Elle est censée être invulnérable, et elle est aveugle avec un bras et des côtes cassées… Comment tu peux qualifier ça de « bien » ?

Elle se retint de faire remarquer que s'ils n'étaient pas venus la chercher et qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés avec leurs problèmes, sa sœur n'en serait pas là. Au lieu de ça, elle resta silencieuse, de même que Flash qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Les minutes passèrent, Felicity apprit un peu qui était qui, et fut très enthousiaste quand elle rencontra Clark, chose qu'Oliver observa d'un très mauvais œil, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et après une bonne demi-heure d'un travail acharné, Winn et Cisco levèrent simultanément les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- Ok, où sont-ils ? Demanda Alex en regardant l'écran.

\- Alors… C'est… C'est bizarre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a deux endroits où de la technologie martienne a été détectée… Répondit Winn.

\- Ca n'a pas de sens, ils devraient vouloir s'échapper non ? Pourquoi être à deux endroits différents ? S'interrogea Felicity.

\- J'ai une image satellite du premier endroit, c'est un entrepôt désaffecté. J'ai scanné la zone… Rien ne bouge. Pas un chat… Enfin, pas d'alien à l'horizon, dit Cisco.

\- Et le second endroit ? Demanda Clark.

\- C'est là que ça se complique. C'est une zone de l'A.R.G.U.S. genre top secret. Très peu de personne y ont accès. Les images thermiques montrent qu'il y a de l'activité, mais je ne peux pas savoir si c'est humain ou autre.

\- Attendez… Là ça devient vraaaiment inquiétant. Il y a un pic d'énergie dans cette zone. Genre… Très grande, signala Winn. Et un pic aussi important, je n'en ai vu que lorsque… Le portail de L-Corp a permis l'invasion des Daxamites.

\- Et merde, jura Alex.

S'ils se servaient d'un portail inter-dimensionnel, alors l'équipe avait beaucoup moins de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Tous étaient d'accord sur une chose, l'équipe ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être diviser. Il fallait donc miser sur le bon cheval, et l'A.R.G.U.S. semblait être celui-là. Ils se répartirent les tâches, Alex ayant expliqué que leurs amis capturés en plus de J'onn ne seraient certainement pas très loin des martiens blancs.

\- Ok, on y va !

\- Heeuu, désolé, mais on a un souci. Si ce bâtiment est conçu comme les autres, je n'aurais pas mes pouvoirs, et Cisco non plus… Dit Barry, soucieux de n'être plus qu'un poids une fois qu'ils seraient là-bas.

\- En fait, il se pourrait que j'ai bricolé un appareil qui annule ces effets. Il faut juste que je le place sur la source principale…

\- Je le ferai, déclara Clark. Ce sera plus rapide.

Une fois de plus, Cisco les emmena grâce à un portail à l'extérieur des installations. Flash et Superman firent immédiatement le ménage en assommant tous les gardes surveillant les abords. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'essayer de leurs expliquer la situation. Cisco sortit d'un petit sac son dispositif anti-anti-méta-humains et le lança à Clark, qui se dépêcha d'aller l'installer tandis que le groupe investissait les lieux.

Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Ils foncèrent à travers les couloirs, éliminant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leurs passages, ce qui en soit faisait déjà pas mal de monde. Winn les guidait grâce à une tablette, cherchant la salle où résidait le pic d'énergie qu'ils avaient détecté. Soudain, il se stoppa net.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé vos amis, signala-t-il à Oliver et Barry, lequel regarda la tablette.

Les signatures thermiques indiquaient quatre personnes dans une salle toute proche, immobile et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

\- Je vais vérifier, déclara aussitôt Oliver, qui fut suivi par Cisco.

Le reste du groupe ne pouvait se permettre de les accompagner. A présent, Winn en était sûr, c'était bien un portail inter-dimensionnel qui était en train d'être activé. Ils devaient faire vite. Superman passa devant, dégageant la voie… Et prit un violent coup dans l'estomac, l'envoyant s'écraser sur un mur.

\- Lyla !

\- Pas tout à fait…

Elle se transforma en un martien blanc, hurlant sa rage tout en chargeant la personne la plus proche, à savoir M'gann. Celle-ci réagit aussitôt, et bloqua les deux mains du martien, confus et désappointé par la force que son adversaire pouvait posséder. Alex en profita pour tirer une salve, atteignant l'alien qui fut projeté un peu plus loin. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Superman était déjà sur lui, envoyant quelques coups de poing bien placé avant de se refaire éjecté un peu plus loin. Déboussolé, l'alien réussit tout de même à se remettre sur ses pieds, mais ne vit pas arriver l'éclair qui le foudroya d'un crochet du gauche, assommant pour de bon le premier adversaire.

\- On bouge…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une vaste pièce, avec en son centre un grand portail. En voyant l'équipe arriver, un martien appuya sur un boitier, et un vortex se forma aussitôt à l'intérieur tandis que les deux autres étaient en train d'amener J'onn afin d'appliquer leurs sentences. A la vue de celui-ci, Alex hurla son nom, et visa le premier alien à sa portée, alors que tous ses coéquipiers se jetèrent dans la bataille.

\- Winn, désactive le portail ! Ordonna Alex.

L'informaticien courut vers le terminal, et commença à travailler dessus. Superman couvrait ses arrières. Sa vision laser mit au tapis l'un des aliens blancs, tandis que Barry et Alex s'occupait du second martien, Flash lui entravant les jambes avec un cordon électrique qu'il avait trouvé tandis que l'agent du DEO n'arrêtait pas de tirer des salves énergétiques. M'gann, de son côté, avait libéré J'onn de ses entraves, et faisait équipe avec celui-ci, combattant au corps à corps leur adversaire. Elle reprit sa forme originelle dans le but d'avoir plus de force et plus d'emprise, mais cela coupa instantanément toute volonté de combattre des trois martiens, ceux-ci tellement surpris de voir l'un des leurs dans le camp adverse.

\- Qui es-tu donc ?!

\- Mon nom est M'gann M'orzz. Et je ne vous laisserai pas amener J'onn J'onzz.

\- Nulle n'échappe à la justice. De par ton honneur de Martien, tu devrais le savoir, personne n'a le droit de se mettre en travers de la Section des Terres Rouges.

Ce nom sembla troublé M'gann.

\- De quoi accusez-vous J'onn ? Demanda-t-elle, comme résignée au fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'opposer à un jugement de leur part. Cela fit réagir Alex, qui pointa son pistolet sur l'un des aliens.

\- Quoi, tu veux discuter avec eux ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Kara ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on se retient de les mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Non ! Alex, tu ne comprends pas… Ce groupe d'élite est l'un des plus respectés sur Mars… Enfin, pas dans notre univers, il a été dissout il y a plus de 500 ans… Mais à l'époque, les histoires racontent qu'ils étaient chargés de faire respecter les jugements, et qu'ils n'ont jamais failli à leurs tâches, jusqu'à ce que la Section soit dissoute et tous les membres furent massacrés.

\- Mensonge ! La Section n'a jamais été dissoute ! Déclara T'arx.

\- Pas dans cet univers, essaya d'expliquer J'onn.

Tous semblaient un peu perdus. Les martiens se mettaient à douter, tandis que les héros des deux Terres ne savaient plus s'il fallait continuer le combat. Mais T'arx ne voulait pas lâcher.

\- Mais il est J'onn J'onzz ! Un meurtrier sur notre planète qui mérite l'exil dans la Zone Fantôme !

\- Il n'est pas le bon J'onn J'onzz ! Affirma M'gann, et il peut te le prouver.

\- Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à nous lier à des accusés, si vous pensez à cela.

\- Mais vous pouvez vous lier à moi. Je viens de son monde, et je le connais. Je vous en prie, si il s'avère que vous avez raison, nous ne nous opposerons plus à vous.

T'arx réfléchit, puis accepta. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire une erreur sur le coupable, et voilà qu'il hésitait, chose qui ne s'était jamais produire auparavant. Tandis qu'ils se liaient psychiquement, Alex ruminait, folle à l'idée que ce qui arrivait à sa sœur était lié à un simple malentendu. Le lien ne dura pas longtemps… D'un signe de tête, il confirma les dires de M'orzz et J'onzz. Il n'y avait plus lieu de se battre.

\- Non ! C'est trop facile ! Vous avez créé un virus contre les Kryptoniens, vous… Merde, vous avez mutilé Kara ! Vous ne pouvez juste pas dire « oups, on a fait une erreur » !

Menaçante avec son arme, elle fit un pas vers T'arx. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'appuyer sur la gâchette ?

\- Alex… C'est terminé, déclara Clark, bien que son regard fut lourd de reproche envers les martiens. Et nous trouverons comment soigné Kara.

\- Mais… C'est pas juste, ils devraient payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait…

\- Nous n'avions aucune intention de blesser qui que ce soit… Mais nous savions ce qu'un Kryptonien était capable de faire sous un soleil jaune… Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de voler le virus que l'A.R.G.U.S. avait créé. Mais nous l'avons cependant modifié de sorte qu'il ne soit plus… Mortel.

\- L'A.R.G.U.S. est donc bien à l'origine du virus, déclara Barry, qui fut plus que déçu d'entendre les martiens dire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien.

\- Nous ne sommes pas adeptes de ce genre d'armes, même si nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de l'utiliser. Nous nous sommes cependant assurés que l'A.R.G.U.S. ne puisse pas le reproduire. Nous avons tout détruit.

Clark fit un petit signe de tête à cette nouvelle.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Demanda Barry.

\- Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester sur Terre. Nous retournons à nos investigations. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses… Pour tous les désagréments, et pour ce qui est arrivé à la Kryptonienne.

Alex finit par baisser son arme. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de dénouement auquel elle s'était attendue. De même que Winn, qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule afin de la réconforter un temps soit peu.

\- Le portail est toujours ouvert… fit-il remarquer.

Un martien se dirigea vers le terminal, mais au moment où il allait finaliser la fermeture, Oliver, Cisco, Wild Dog, Caitlin, Diggle et Lyla firent leurs entrées, prêts à en découdre. Lyla, un lance grenade sous le bras fut la plus prompte à agir. Elle visa l'un des martiens et tira. Superman s'interposa aussitôt, prit la déflagration de plein fouet, et fut projeté en arrière. Le portail l'avala, juste avant de se fermer de lui-même, l'énergie qui avait été concentrée dans la pièce ayant été coupé par des soldats de l'A.R.G.U.S..

\- Superman !

Flash se précipita pour arracher des mains l'arme de Lyla, alors qu'Alex s'époumonait, ordonnant que le portail soit rouvert… Les martiens lui firent comprendre qu'ils ne le pourraient pas.

\- C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai… On a perdu Clark.


	11. Arrêt sur image

Kara se réveilla en sursaut, et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la tête. Elle s'était redressée trop vite. Précautionneusement, elle se massa les tempes. Quelle heure était-il ? Est-ce que les autres allaient bien ? Elle appela Alex… Sans grand résultat. A la place, ce fut l'un des médecins qui vint à son chevet, et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Beaucoup de mots lui vint à l'esprit. Le premier qui lui vint fut « aveugle », au cas où quelqu'un n'avait pas capté cet état de fait, le second était « inutile », ce qui la tuait littéralement en sachant que tous les autres se démenaient pour retrouver J'onn, et enfin, « assourdie », sa super-ouïe prenant le dessus pour combler la perte d'un de ses sens.

\- Bien.

Alex aurait bien sur ricané à ce genre de réponse, mais le médecin sembla s'en contenter.

\- Alors, humm, par rapport à ce virus…

\- Vous avez trouvé un remède ?! Demanda Kara pleine d'espoir. Mais la réponse négative qui s'en suivit lui mina le moral.

\- Nous avons fait venir une personne pour nous aider dans nos recherches…

\- Parfait ! S'exclama la jeune Danvers avec raillerie.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour vous mais… Nous faisons notre possible.

Kara soupira. Elle savait bien que tout le monde essayait de l'aider. Mais à cet instant, elle avait juste envie d'être seule, pour gérer ses émotions comme elle le voulait, pour échapper à la frénésie qui l'entourait. Elle les entendait, dans les couloirs dans les bureaux… Tous parlaient d'elle et ça l'agaçait.

\- Kara !

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une parole que l'une des personnes les plus chers à son cœur vint la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Eliza ? Comment… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Oh ma puce, tu oses demander ? Ils m'ont appelé bien sur !

Eliza garda un moment sa fille adoptive dans son étreinte, avant de la laisser respirer. Elles restèrent un petit moment à discuter de l'aventure qu'elle avait connu sur une autre terre, et puis la scientifique se décida à commencer ses recherches, promettant à Kara qu'elle trouverait un remède, sans pour autant lui donner une indication de temps. Ainsi, la Girl plus tellement Super resta assise sur le lit médical, attendant… Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Vous avez de la visite, dit soudain une personne de la pièce dont elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas la voix.

\- Hey Kara.

\- James !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'étais en déplacement pour Catco Magasine. Bon sang, j'aurais dû être là, je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu… Tu vas bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec un triste sourire.

\- Je ne supporte plus cet endroit, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer… James, il faut que tu me sortes d'ici.

Celui-ci eut un petit rire, croyant à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais Kara, elle, ne rigolait pas du tout.

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse ? Kara, tu es aveugle ! Tu… Il faut que tu restes ici, dès qu'ils auraient le remède, tout redeviendra comme avant, et…

\- Et s'ils ne trouvent jamais ?

\- C'est ta mère d'adoption qui dirige les recherches, elle ne peut pas ne pas trouver.

\- Mais si c'est le cas ? Je ne peux pas juste attendre quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas arriver, ou qui arrivera dans des années. J'ai… J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, tout ce bruit ici, c'est insupportable !

Olsen tendit l'oreille… Pourtant, c'était plutôt calme dans les couloirs. Voyant que son amie était des plus sérieuse, et la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que finalement, avec ou sans son aide, elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait, il calma ses ardeurs et demanda au médecin en charge de Kara son avis. Etrangement, celui-ci ne se rangea pas de son côté.

\- Nous avons fait tous les examens possibles. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, et le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, c'est de commencer à s'habituer à sa condition. Je veux dire, pour le moment…

Même lui ne semblait pas super optimiste concernant un prompt rétablissement.

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Kara. Ce fut James qui ouvrit la porte, et il laissa entrer son amie. Elle refusa son aide pour trouver son chemin. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur, elle avait seulement besoin de réhabituer son cerveau à l'espace environnant. Elle heurta une chaise, chercha à tâtons son canapé, et s'y coucha dessus, épuisée par le parcours qu'elle venait de traverser.

\- Tu veux… Quelque chose ? Eau ? Pizza ?

\- Huuummm, non. Je crois… Que je vais me contenter de mourir ici.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

Le portable de James sonna.

\- Et merde ! C'est Miss Grant ! J'ai complètement oublié de lui apporter les photos que j'ai prises. Oui, allô ? Oui, heu non, j'ai eu un souci. Immédiatement ? Oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment là… Heuuu oui, oui c'est compris, oui je vous les apporte tout de suite, je pars là, je suis parti… Allô ?

Il raccrocha.

\- C'est bon, vas-y James.

\- Ok… Ok, je reviens vite ! Tu ne bouges pas, hein ? J'te rapporte une pizza au passage.

Kara se mit un coussin sur la tête, lui fit un petit signe, et l'entendit quitter son appartement. Le silence ! Enfin ! Il fut cependant de courte durée. On frappa à la porte. Non, non, non. Elle n'était pas là, il n'y avait personne. Elle resta silencieuse, et se rendit compte qu'avant, en un battement de paupière, elle aurait su qui lui rendait visite.

\- Kara ? Kara, c'est Lena…

La PDG de L-Corp resta un moment devant une porte muette, et fit demi-tour. Comme les douze première fois depuis le début de la matinée. Un bruit de verrou la fit se retourner, et elle vit la porte s'entre-ouvrir. Nulle trace de Kara cependant, qui semblait se cacher derrière la porte.

\- Kara… Il faudrait qu'on parle.

\- Je sais mais… C'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Combien de fois fallait-il qu'elle réponde à cette question ? Elle resta silencieuse, ne pouvant plus mentir à sa meilleure amie, même pour une question aussi banale.

\- Kara, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît. Je ne partirai pas, tu sais ?

La Kryptonienne soupira… Et ouvrit en grand, laissant Lena entrer. Celle-ci fit quelque pas, puis se tourna vers la journaliste, atterrée de voir que l'état de son amie n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis la veille.

\- Oh bon sang… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une longue histoire…

\- Qui implique Supergirl ?

Kara resta silencieuse, visiblement mal à l'aise, se frottant le front sans trouver quoi dire.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Demanda Lena.

\- Je sais pas…

C'était faux, plusieurs raisons faisaient qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui dire. Ses amis pour commencer, qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil la relation entre un Super et un Luthor, ses obligations envers le DEO et donc envers Hank. Mais la principale raison était plus simple.

\- Je crois que… J'avais peur. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Cadmus, et avec ta mère, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une position où un jour, tu aurais à choisir…

\- Kara, c'est ridicule…

\- Crois-tu ?

Kara trouva une chaise sur laquelle elle réussit à s'asseoir. Lena fit de même, et se mit en face d'elle, lui prenant une main.

\- C'est ridicule parce que j'ai déjà choisi… Ma mère… Je l'ai perdue à partir du moment où j'ai su qu'elle continuait de mener la croisade de Lex.

La Kryptonienne réfléchit un instant, ne s'attendant à ce que Lena prenne la nouvelle si bien.

\- Donc… Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

\- Bien sur que si je le suis ! Dit-elle pour finalement lancer un sourire que Kara ne pouvait distinguer.

\- Oh… Lena, je suis désolée… j'aurais dû te le dire. J'ai voulu mais…

\- Kara, Kara, je plaisantais. Tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais pensé une seconde à t'en vouloir. Mais je suis quand même contente de connaître la vérité.

\- Moi aussi, fit Kara avec un sourire. Et… Il faut que je m'allonge.

La jeune femme avait blêmi d'un coup d'un seul, se leva et tituba un instant. Prise de vertiges, elle avait du mal à respirer. Inquiète, Lena la prit par le bras.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Pas super, non.

Avec l'aide de son amie, elle trouva la direction de son lit, et s'effondra dessus.

\- Kara ! Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Ta sœur ? Ton cousin ?

\- Non, ils ne sont pas sur cette Terre, je crois que je vais juste dormir un peu…

\- Ah, bon, très bien, oui, donc heuu je vais te laisser ou… pas ?

Pas de réponse, la Kryptonienne avait déjà sombré. Ne pouvant se résoudre à la laisser seule dans son état, Lena s'installa dans le sofa, feuilleta un magazine, et attendit qu'elle se réveilla.

Plus d'une heure passa. Un bruit de poignée de porte sortit la Luthor de sa lecture. James venait de revenir, avec la pizza qu'il avait promise, et resta pantois en voyant la sœur de Lex dans le salon de Supergirl.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Où est Kara ?!

\- James Olsen, le meilleur ami du pire ennemi de mon frère. Etrange que nous ne nous soyons jamais plus tôt, vous ne trouvez pas ? A part à cette collecte de fond que j'ai pu organiser il y a quelques mois, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec vous… Kara dort, et je fais visiblement ce que vous êtes incapable de faire, c'est-à-dire rester auprès d'une amie qui, de toute évidence, à besoin qu'on soit près d'elle.

\- Epargnez-moi vos grandes phrases voulez-vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être ici…

\- Pourquoi ? Peur que je découvre qu'elle est Supergirl ?

James eut un rire gêné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh pitié, passons la scène où vous essayez de me convaincre que j'ai tort. Je suis là pour elle, c'est tout ce qui devrait compter pour vous.

\- Vous êtes une Luthor, je ne peux naïvement croire que vous n'êtes là que par bonté d'âme.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle ne m'a pas révélé son secret plus tôt… Si vous avez été aussi abrupte avec elle concernant le sujet, nulle doute qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se taire afin de ne plus vous entendre débiter ce genre de phrase toute faite…

\- Un frère en prison et une mère en cavale… Vous n'êtes pas tombé si loin de l'arbre que vous le pensez…

\- Pour un reporter, vous avez l'esprit bien étroit.

\- Vous vous disputez ?!

Kara s'était réveillée, la conversation houleuse que James et Lena avaient n'aidant en rien au repos.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demandèrent en chœur ses deux amis.

\- C'est une pizza que je sens ? Questionna Kara qui éluda la première question.

\- Oui, attends, je te l'apporte.

James posa la pizza sur la table du salon, la Kryptonienne n'avait plus qu'à se servir, une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé où était le carton…

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je parle à Kara tout seul ? S'il vous plaît.

Lena haussa un sourcil, mais obtempéra, et s'éloigna sur le balcon tandis que Kara se servait une part…

\- Kara, c'est dangereux…

\- Ce n'est qu'une pizza James, répondit avec amusement Kara.

\- Je te parle de Lena Luthor.

\- Je sais, grincheux. Tu n'es pas content mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont maintenant. Et je suis soulagée qu'elle sache, tu sais.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait demander à J'onn de lui effacer la mémoire…

La proposition rebuta totalement Kara.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, pas question ! Je ne veux plus avoir à lui mentir, prétendant à chaque fois que Supergirl est envoyée par Kara, c'est ridicule, elle l'aurait découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre. James, j'ai besoin que tu t'entendes avec elle… Tu peux faire un effort, hein ? Pour moi ?

Olsen soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à argumenter contre elle, pas dans son état vu qu'il ne voulait pas non plus l'épuiser plus que nécessaire dans une discussion qui pouvait être reporté au lendemain.

\- Ok, ok, mais tu fais attention d'accord ?

\- Un peu tard pour ça… Dit-elle en faisant référence à ses yeux.

Lena revint au salon, son téléphone dans la main.

\- Kara, il faut que j'y aille, je suis vraiment désolée, une affaire à L-Corp. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'accord ?

La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête, la bouche trop pleine pour répondre un seul mot audible. Et Lena quitta l'appartement, laissant James veiller sur Kara.

Les heures passèrent. La Kryptonienne commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour sa sœur et tous les autres, c'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi et ils n'avaient toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Et enfin, ce fut la libération. Le portail tant attendu fit son apparition, d'où surgit Alex… Seule.

Les deux sœurs s'embrassèrent.

\- Cisco nous a ramené au DEO, mais tu n'y étais plus…

\- Vous avez réussi à retrouver J'onn ?

\- Oui, il va bien…

Alex était embarrassée. Elle ne savait pas bien comment lui annoncer la nouvelle concernant son cousin, et Kara comprit au ton qu'elle avait pris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Kara, c'est… Clark. Les martiens blancs avaient ouvert un portail vers la zone fantôme et…

\- Non… Non, non, non, c'est pas possible…

\- Kara, je suis désolée, on a rien pu faire. Winn est resté avec Barry et Cisco, ils ont pu récupérer le portail, il leur faut trouver comme l'ouvrir, avec les bonnes coordonnées.

La Kryptonienne resta silencieuse, peu épargnée par les mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Cisco reviendra nous chercher demain… Tout le monde a besoin de repos pour l'instant, et j'ai vu maman, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait avancé dans ses recherches, mais il lui faut un peu plus de temps.

\- Et pendant ce temps, Clark est dans une zone fantôme qui n'est même pas dans notre univers…

\- … Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ? Demanda Alex.

\- Non. Non, Maggie doit t'attendre depuis hier, tu devrais y aller. Vous devriez y aller tous les deux… Je me débrouillerai.

Alex savait sa sœur très contrariée, mais elle la laissa tranquille, James s'éclipsant en même temps qu'elle. Demain serait un autre jour.


	12. Voir rouge

Note de l'auteur : salut à tous ! Désolée du retard, non pas que je manque d'inspiration ou d'idée ou de motivation, mais je manque surtout de temps ! Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

La nuit avait été agitée pour Kara. Perdre son cousin et ne pouvoir rien y faire pour l'instant, ça avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs, et des cauchemars sur ses parents, déçus qu'elle ait échoué à la tâche qu'ils lui avaient confiée, l'avaient hanté jusqu'au matin. C'est en sueur qu'elle se réveilla, haletante, se calmant finalement en se rappelant qu'elle était chez elle. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla… Ce qui lui prit environ une bonne heure, le temps de trouver ses repères et surtout des vêtements… Au touché, elle jeta son dévolu sur un haut à manche longue assez ample qu'elle savait rouge bordeaux, un jean et tomba sur une paire de bottes qu'elle savait confortable. Elle était désormais parée pour attendre que quelque chose se passe… Et justement, comme par hasard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Kara !

Alex déboula dans l'appartement sans même avoir pris le temps de frapper.

\- Elle a trouvé ! Maman a trouvé un remède !

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire…

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Kara, de peur de se faire des illusions pour rien.

\- Allez viens, je t'emmène au DEO !

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans les bâtiments de l'agence secrète, Alex tirait littéralement Kara par la main, et son enthousiasme fit qu'elle oublia de la prévenir de la marche qui arrivait. Un cri, un boum et un juron plus tard, Kara se releva tant bien que mal alors que sa sœur se retourna à peine pour lâcher un petit « désolée ».

\- Tu es pire conductrice quand tu es à pied…

\- Oh oui ça va hein… Allez viens !

\- Cours pas, j'y vois rien ! Il manquerait plus que tu me portes tiens…

Oh, la mauvaise idée qui plut tout de suite à Alex.

\- Noon ! Non, non, non, non, non. N'y pense même pas ! Fit aussitôt Kara en sentant que l'agent du DEO s'était retourné vers elle.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au laboratoire principal, où Eliza étaient en train de s'entretenir avec J'onn, Barry et Cisco qui étaient venu prendre des nouvelles, et en annoncer d'autres. Mais pour l'heure, ils embrassèrent chaleureusement Kara, lui demandant comment elle se sentait. Et pour le coup, la Kryptonienne répondit honnêtement.

\- Plutôt impatiente… L'invincibilité a du bon.

\- Et pour qu'on puisse te guérir, j'ai besoin que tout le monde sorte d'ici ! Demanda Eliza en haussant un peu le ton. Laissez-moi un peu d'espace, que diable. Allons, allons !

La pièce se vida, pour ne laisser que Kara avec sa mère d'adoption. Cette dernière lui expliqua que c'était grâce à la formule du virus Medusa qu'elle avait trouvé la solution, le remède à sa condition. Elle fit asseoir sa fille sur un lit médical, et l'avertit des moindres gestes qu'elle allait faire, notamment de la piqûre qu'elle était prête à lui prodiguer. Elle injecta finalement le vaccin, et toutes deux attendirent, anxieuses, un quelconque changement.

\- Tu ressens quelque chose ?

\- Non, je crois pas… Ah, si, ça picote dans le bras… Et j'ai l'impression que ça remonte…

Elle fit une grimace.

\- Kara ? Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste… Aah !

Un violent spasme la prit, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Alerte, Eliza vint à ses côtés, la prenant par les épaules, tentant de voir ce qui n'allait pas, la priant de dire ce qu'il n'allait pas. Entre deux respirations, la Kryptonienne parvint à lui répondre.

\- Peu pas… Respirer…

Soudain, elle écarta violemment sa mère, ses muscles crispés au possible, se débattant presque contre un ennemi invisible. Les cris alertèrent aussitôt Alex, J'onn, Barry et Cisco restés non loin. Quand ils entrèrent, Kara était en train de ravager la pièce, luttant contre son propre corps. Sa sœur se précipita aussitôt pour tenter de l'aider… Bien mal lui en fallut. Elle fut projetée contre la baie vitrée, manquant de passer au travers. Hank l'aida aussitôt à se relever.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?!

Soudain, la Kryptonienne se projeta d'un bond, traversa le plafond et se lança à travers le DEO à une course folle pour rejoindre l'extérieur, sans aucune visibilité. Elle percuta de plein fouet le coin d'un immeuble avant de disparaître après un brusque changement de direction, hors de vue de J'onn qui avait immédiatement tenté de la suivre.

Kara ne contrôlait plus rien. Sentant qu'elle perdait complètement pied, elle avait tenté de quitter le DEO sans faire trop de dommage… Mais à l'aveugle, c'était difficile d'évaluer ce genre de chose. Se prendre le mur d'un immeuble lui indiqua par la suite qu'elle n'était pas encore assez haute dans les airs pour ne pas faire de victime dans sa course folle. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit l'air s'humidifier. Un nuage. Elle se tenait au beau milieu d'un nuage. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle sentait que son organisme avait emmagasiné en un instant un trop grande quantité d'énergie, et que tous ses membres lui criaient de l'évacuer sur le champ.

Les cumulus surplombant National City propagèrent une éclatante couleur bleuté tandis qu'un rayon de lumière semblait couper en deux l'énorme nuage central. La vision laser de la jeune femme était d'une intensité rarissime mais également de courte durée. Comme si toutes les cellules de son corps étaient en train de reprendre leur place, Kara se calma, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, alors que J'onn arriva près d'elle.

\- Kara ! Tu vas bien ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Mieux que bien J'onn. Supergirl est de retour !

En regagnant le DEO, Kara put se rendre compte des dégâts qu'elle avait pu causer. Hank la rassura aussitôt, lui assurant qu'il préférait payer de la casse si ça signifiait la voir de nouveau sur pied. Au moins un souci de moins à se faire. Mais avec la disparition de Superman, J'onn était conscient que sa cousine ne le laisserait pas tomber, ce qui allait laisser des jours sombres à National City. Aussi, il avait pris la décision de ne pas les suivre une nouvelle fois dans le monde de Barry Allen, afin de ne pas laisser une ville seule face aux nombreuses menaces qu'il pouvait y avoir.

Ils atterrirent sur le balcon des bâtiments, où attendaient anxieux Alex, Eliza, Barry et Cisco. Ce fut Alex qui prit la première Kara dans ses bras, trop heureuse de voir que sa sœur se portait de nouveau à merveille. Eliza fut la suivante, se répandant en excuses, ne s'étant pas doutée que le remède aurait eu ce genre d'effet en agissant. Et enfin, Barry et Cisco témoignèrent également à la Kryptonienne leur soulagement quant à la voir bien mieux.

\- Bon, j'imagine que vous êtes venus nous chercher ? On y va ? Winn va avoir besoin d'aide pour ouvrir le portail de la zone fantôme…

\- Oui, en parlant de ça, il nous a demandé de récupérer quelque chose… L'alimentation énergétique de ton vaisseau Kara, répondit Barry. Il semblerait que le portail demande un apport en énergie assez important.

Kara se tourna vers Hank, lequel acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'aimait pas que la technologie alienne sorte de ses bâtiments, mais il s'agissait de Clark, il s'agissait du propre vaisseau de Kara, si elle était d'accord, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui interdire de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Et puis, il y a autre chose dont on voulait te parler, mais, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment… Continua Barry.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- L'A.R.G.U.S. a entrepris des analyses sur le météore que vous nous avez aidé à stopper. Personne ne sait d'où il vient, du coup ils se posent des questions…

\- Moi-même j'ai tenté de retracer le trajet de l'astéroïde, mais un truc cloche. On dirait qu'il est simplement apparu dans l'espace, pouf, comme par magie, renchérit Cisco.

\- Et en quoi ça pourrait concerner Kara ? Demanda Alex, méfiante à la simple évocation du nom de l'agence qui avait créé le virus anti-Kryptonien.

\- Et bien, ils ont pu passer le météore à travers différents scanners, et ils se sont aperçus que l'imagerie à rayon X permettait de voir une image dans la roche… Ne me demande pas comment c'est possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? Demanda Kara.

\- Je crois que c'est du Kryptonien, répondit Cisco.

Les sœurs Danvers se regardèrent un instant, interloquées.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

\- Il me semble que ça ressemblait à ce que Winn traduisait la dernière fois qu'on était venu…

\- Tu as une photo ?

\- Pas ici…

\- Bon, ben ça nous amène de toute façon au fait qu'il faut qu'on retourne sur votre Terre, dit Kara.

\- Je t'accompagne, affirma aussitôt Alex.

Sa sœur l'a prise à part, lui demandant si elle était sûre d'elle, ne sachant pas combien de temps cela prendrait pour retrouver Clark… Chose que Maggie pourrait vraiment mal prendre. Mais l'aînée des deux Danvers confirma sa volonté de l'accompagner, elle s'était déjà arrangée avec sa compagne.

Les quatre héros partirent donc élucider le mystère du météore, tout en tentant de retrouver Superman, prisonnier de la zone fantôme.

Star Labs. Caitlin, Joe et Iris tenaient compagnie à un Winn qui travaillait dur sur le portail pour tenter de l'allumer, sauf qu'il n'avait ni les coordonnées sur lesquels se calquer, ni l'énergie suffisante pour maintenir un flux stable. Lorsque le portail créé par Cisco s'ouvrit, l'informaticien fut soulagé, normalement, ils lui amenaient de quoi maintenir le vortex pour faire un saut vers la zone fantôme. Mais la meilleure qu'il eut fut quand il vit Kara, en pleine possession de tous ses moyens. Il lui sauta littéralement à la gorge, l'embrassant chaleureusement, puis la laissa respirer.

\- Alors ça y est ? Complètement rétablie ? Barry m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé… Dit Iris.

\- Com-plè-te-ment. Mais si ça pouvait être la dernière fois que ce genre de chose arrive, ça serait plutôt cool, répondit Kara avec un sourire. Et sinon, on en est où avec le portail ?

\- J'ai un peu avancé, mais sans une source d'énergie adéquate, je n'ai pas pu faire les essais que je voulais. Donc… Je vais m'y remettre.

Et sur ce, Winn entreprit la tâche qui lui incombait.

\- Et pour le message Kryptonien ? Demanda Alex.

\- Quel message ? Questionna Winn en se re-retournant.

\- L'A.R.G.U.S. nous a envoyé une image à rayon X du météore, on l'a reçu juste quand on partait, on s'est dit que ça pourrait attendre… Répondit Cisco.

Barry se dirigea vers un ordinateur, et fit apparaître l'image.

Kara et Winn se penchèrent dessus, et la Kryptonienne devint blême.

\- Oh non…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? S'inquiéta Iris.

\- Ca dit… « Hello, chérie »…

Les autres restèrent pantois à l'écoute de la traduction, ne sachant pas bien s'il y avait un message caché là-dessous. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser d'avantage de questions. Un être à l'apparence humain venait d'apparaître dans un écran de fumée bleuté, tout sourire, le regard rivé sur Kara.

\- Mxyzptlk !

\- Aaah ma chère, tu m'as manqué !

\- Qui c'est celui-là ? Demanda Cisco en pointant un doigt vers l'être extra-dimensionnel.

\- Elle vient de vous le dire, il faudrait songer à écouter. Je suis Mxyzptlk ! Et je reviens vers toi, Kara, car tu m'as joué un tour que je ne peux décemment laisser passer… Et puis… Que veux-tu, je t'aime.

\- Oh non, non, non, non, non, non, j'ai joué selon TES règles, et je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas revenir sur Terre ! S'exclama furieuse Kara, qui n'avait pas le moins du envie d'avoir de nouveau affaire à Mxy.

\- Je ne suis pas revenu sur ta Terre. Ici, je n'ai aucune obligation.

\- Ok, je comprends pas très bien ce que vous venez faire ici mais…

\- Bon sang, vous êtes donc si long à la détente ? Pour l'homme le plus rapide de l'univers, ça craint.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Continua Barry en tentant de s'interposer entre lui et son amie alienne.

Un claquement de doigt, et Barry se retrouva propulsé à travers la pièce, comme si un torrent venait de l'emporter.

\- Non ! Mxy, ça suffit ! S'exclama Kara.

\- Ainsi donc, tu t'es entiché d'un autre prétendant !

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Chérie, inutile de mentir, je le vois bien dans tes yeux que tu m'as oublié…

\- Ce que tu vas voir dans mes yeux, c'est surtout ma vision laser dans peu de temps.

\- Charmant ! Tu sais bien que tu ne peux plus rien contre moi !

\- Ok, maintenant, il va y avoir de la casse… Intervint Cisco en essayant d'envoyer l'une de ses rafales sur cet invité plus qu'encombrant.

Mais rien ne se passa, si ce n'est qu'une pluie de pétales de roses jaillit du poing de Ramon.

\- C'est pas vrai…

Mxy s'avança vers Kara. Alex voulut à son tour se mettre en travers, mais sa sœur l'en empêcha, ne voulant pas que ce satané lutin l'envoi à l'autre bout du monde. Il lui effleura la joue d'un geste tendre de la main.

\- Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs la première fois… J'ai voulu trop en faire, j'en suis conscient, mais j'aimerais tant que tu me donnes une autre chance. Et pour ça, je n'ai besoin que de t'offrir une chose…

Kara recula d'un pas, puis le contourna pour mettre un peu de distance.

\- Non. Mxy, ça suffit, plus de fleurs, de musiciens ou de robes ! Tu ne peux pas espérer un résultat différent parce que nous sommes sur une autre Terre !

Celui-ci sourit, comme si les paroles de la kryptonienne n'avaient aucune importance.

\- Mon amour, je n'espère pas, je sais que les choses seront différentes ! Il suffit juste… Que tu changes un peu…

\- Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir, affirma incertaine Kara.

\- Moi, non. Mais il y a une pierre…

Alex comprit immédiatement le tour que s'apprêtait à jouer Mxyzptlk, et ouvrit immédiatement le feu sur lui… Avec une banane. Son pistolet venait de se transformer.

\- Qui a le pouvoir de…

\- Kara, pars d'ici !

\- Te faire voir rouge !

Des cristaux jaillirent du sol, entourant la jeune femme qui envoya un regard terrifié à sa sœur. La kryptonite rouge l'irradia instantanément, zébrant sa peau pendant quelque secondes. Le regard de Kara changea du tout au tout, et lança un sourire narquois à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- Bien… Maintenant, si je te rendais Krypton, qu'en dirais-tu mon amour ?

\- J'en dis… Que ce serait une excellente idée !


	13. Pensées malsaines

\- Où sont-ils passés ?

Barry avait tenté d'empêcher la fuite de Mxyzptlk et de Kara, sans succès. Ils avaient disparu grâce aux pouvoirs de Mxy, laissant les autres en plan.

\- Et c'était quoi ça ?! S'époumona Cisco.

Alex était atterrée, tant et si bien qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les questions posées.

\- C'est un être venant de la cinquième dimension, répondit Winn. Et ses pouvoirs sont… Pfiou, en fait, il a le pouvoir de tout faire. Il agit sur la réalité. Et ça… C'est de la kryptonite rouge.

\- Kryptonite rouge ? C'est pas ça qui a rendu Kara un peu… Bizarre dans votre monde ? Demanda Barry, essayant d'être aussi poli que possible sur l'état de la Kryptonienne.

\- Elle a carrément perdu la tête oui, renchérit Winn.

\- Ca ne peut pas être si grave que ça… Dit Iris, qui essayait de minimiser les choses.

\- La seule fois où elle a été exposée, elle voulait régner sur Terre et à tenter de me tuer, déclara Alex, comme si de rien n'était.

De quoi couper le sifflet à tous ceux qui voulaient penser que la situation n'était pas dramatique.

\- Ok, il faut qu'on les retrouve, Joe, tu devrais aller au commissariat. Tu auras peut-être des infos là-bas. Cisco, on se sépare pour les trouver, quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne quitteront pas Central City.

\- Heu, mauvaise idée, intervint Winn.

\- Il a raison, les retrouver n'est pas la priorité, croyez-moi, si Kara réagit comme elle l'a fait, elle fera vite parler d'elle, approuva Alex. Nous n'avons pu la sevrer qu'avec une arme mise au point contre les effets de la Kryptonite rouge. Sans ça, vous connaissez ses pouvoirs… Vous ne pourrez pas grand-chose.

\- Et elle est où cette arme ? Demanda Caitlin.

\- Détruite lors de l'invasion des Daxamites… Répondit Winn.

\- Cisco, tu penses que tu pourrais essayer de créer une arme similaire ? Interrogea Alex.

\- Je vais tâcher.

\- Je vais t'aider, continua Winn, mais Alex fit un geste négatif de la tête.

\- Winn, il faut que tu continues de travailler sur le portail. Si notre plan ne marche pas, nous allons avoir besoin de Superman.

\- Hé ben, la confiance règne ! Railla Cisco, un peu vexé qu'Alex insinue qu'il échouerait dans sa tâche.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais sur notre Terre, la kryptonite rouge était une tentative ratée de synthétisé de la kryptonite verte… Là, c'est Mxyzptlk qui nous la sort de son chapeau, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il existe un contre-effet.

\- Je vais travailler sur une sorte d'inhibiteur de mon côté, déclara Caitlin.

Tous avaient une tâche bien précise. Barry raccompagna sa future femme chez eux, ne la souhaitant pas dans les parages si Kara s'avérait être aussi hostile qu'elle avait pu l'être. Lorsqu'il revint à Star Labs, ses amis avaient commencé à se mettre au travail. Il avait songé à ce qu'avait dit Alex, et se demandait si la meilleure chose à faire n'était pas de contacté la team Arrow pour un coup de main. Il s'isola dans le laboratoire où il s'entraînait pour courir, et s'assit par terre. En ramenant Iris, il en avait profité au retour pour faire le tour de la ville, mais n'avait décelé aucune trace de Supergirl.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Alex venait d'entrer.

\- Tu l'as cherché ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Sans résultat.

\- Pas étonnant…

\- J'arrive pas l'imaginer… Faire toutes les choses que tu as dites. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle s'était mis votre ville à dos, mais je n'avais pas pensé que c'était à ce point.

Alex s'assit à coté de lui. Tout le monde voyait Kara comme une personne dévouée, passionnée, sans prendre en considération que les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées lui avait laissé un côté sombre.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu arrives à gérer ça ? S'enquit Barry.

\- Je sais qu'on arrangera ça donc…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Cisco entra, visiblement perturbé.

\- Vous devriez venir voir…

L'équipe sortit du complexe, tous médusés par la vision nouvelle qu'offrait la ville. Un immense building était apparu comme par magie au milieu de la métropole, d'un design des plus futuristes et d'une hauteur vertigineuse.

\- Oh mon dieu…

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ça encore ? Se demanda Barry à haute voix.

\- Krypton.

Pour y avoir été dans la tête de Kara, Alex savait de quoi elle parlait.

\- Mxyzptlk lui a promis Krypton… Il semblerait qu'il tienne parole.

\- Tu avais raison en tout cas, on n'a même pas besoin de les chercher, j'imagine que Supergirl sera là-bas, déclara Caitlin.

\- Cisco, tu en es où de l'arme ?

Celui-ci regarda Danvers comme si elle rigolait.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes ? Je viens juste de commencer !

L'agent du DEO soupira. Si Mxy commençait ses tours et qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt pour de nouveau avoir Kara de leur côté, ils allaient au devant de gros ennuis.

\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, décida Barry.

\- Ok, écoute, si tu vois Kara, essaye de ne pas la contrarier… Si tu la confrontes, tout ce que ça fera, c'est exacerber les effets de la Kryptonite rouge.

Flash hocha la tête, et partit en mission de reconnaissance.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver. Au sol, les policiers tentaient de maintenir la foule à distance, les gens prenaient des photos et des vidéos d'un bâtiment qui avait envahi le parc de Central City. Usant de la Speed Force, Barry parvint à visiter les étages de l'immeuble jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait Kara… Bien mal lui en prit. Il arriva par la fenêtre, et eut une vision qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir. Allongé sur un immense lit, torse nu, Mxyzptlk se laissait allègrement embrasser par Kara, vêtue de sous-vêtements sexy et d'un peignoir en soie noir, à califourchon sur l'être de la cinquième dimension.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Le cri perturba aussitôt les deux aliens. Kara stoppa immédiatement sa plaisante activité pour se lever d'un bond, et se dirigea vers Barry sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir. Confus, le regard du Speedster fut subtilement attiré par le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme, et ce ne fut qu'après de longue seconde qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de son amie. Rouge de honte, il se détourna enfin et se répandit en excuses.

\- Kara, pardon de te déranger dans un moment si… Intime. Crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais voulu… Assister à ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

\- Je venais… Prendre de tes nouvelles… Bégaya Flash, improvisant comme il pouvait en se rappelant les paroles d'Alex.

\- Oh le vilain petit voyeur ! Comment oses-tu nous interrompre dans un moment si charnel ?! Je vais te… S'emporta Mxyzptlk, coupé par Kara dans son élan.

\- Mxy, non, tu ne l'éparpilleras aux quatre coins de l'univers. Et toi Barry, ne m'insulte pas je te prie. Je sais que c'est ma sœur qui t'envoie.

Trop heureux d'avoir enfin pu se rapprocher de sa dulcinée, l'être inter-dimensionnel laissa la Kryptonienne régler le problème, et partit se rallonger sur le lit, faisant apparaître au passage un verre d'une boisson non connue des humains dans sa main. De son côté, toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à une Kara assez dévêtue, Barry tentait de donner le change tout en chercher un moyen de s'éclipser.

\- Quoi ? Nooon. Non, j'avais juste envie de passer dire salut… Donc… Salut… Et voilà, je vais peut-être y aller… Fit-il en tournant déjà les talons.

Mais la Kryptonienne fut la plus prompt à réagir. Elle enserra la gorge du méta-humain et le souleva du sol.

\- Puisque tu es là, pourquoi vouloir partir si vite ? C'est vrai qu'après tout, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces derniers jours… Le virus, la perte d'une partie de mes pouvoirs, la défiance de tes proches vis-à-vis de moi… Dis-moi Barry, n'ai-je pas été une amie fidèle jusqu'à présent ? Parce que vous avez une curieuse façon de montrer votre reconnaissance sur cette Terre. Sais-tu combien il est épuisant de tout faire pour aider des personnes qui en retour, ne montre que mépris et crainte ? Vois-tu ma patience à ses limites, et si vous aviez peur de moi avant, et bien…

Un son étrange sortit de la gorge de Barry, et Kara relâcha son emprise.

\- Kara, je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça t'arrive… Crois-moi je suis désolé, si je le pouvais, je…

\- Reviendrais en arrière ? Questionna-t-elle en finissant la phrase de Barry avec un sourire ironique.

\- Non, simplement… Tu as raison, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne crois pas t'avoir montré ma gratitude comme je l'aurais dû.

Le doute se lut immédiatement dans les yeux de Kara, qui ne sut pas bien s'il était sincère ou pas.

\- Tu n'es donc pas venu pour essayer de me changer de nouveau ?

\- Non, répondit Barry, bon menteur, sans sourcilier. Je veux juste être là pour toi.

\- Et… Tu n'es pas effrayé par mes pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour voir sa réaction. Mais Flash resta de marbre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le testait.

\- Kara, j'ai de l'affection pour toi, je suis ton ami, et que tu sois invincible ou non n'y changera rien.

\- Prouve-le, fit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Heu… Quoi ?

Elle l'embrassa soudain, passionnée, partageant un baiser ardent avec Barry qui eut du mal à s'en défaire. Il parvint à la repousser gentiment, embarrassé.

\- Kara, je vais me marier !

\- Et après ? Tu as dit que tu avais de l'affection pour moi, je me trompe ?

\- Mais… Nooon, pas comme ça, je t'aime bien, mais ça s'arrête là !

\- Oh pitié, ne me dit pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé…

Elle revint à la charge et le plaqua contre un mur, tandis que Mxy, qui avait assisté à la scène, s'était relevé, outré par ce que venait de faire sa « petite-amie ». D'un claquement de doigt, il téléporta Flash à l'autre bout de la pièce et celui-ci, pour une fois, remercia silencieusement l'intervention du magicien.

\- Ainsi donc j'avais raison, tu t'es entichée de ce bolide écarlate !

A l'inverse de la fureur de Mxy, la Kryptonienne sourit, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vaste blague.

\- Allons, allons, on s'amuse ! Répliqua Kara, se rapprochant de lui. Enfin, JE m'amuse. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

Tout. Les deux hommes présents eurent la même pensée, mais tandis que l'être extra-dimensionnel n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étant de nouveau posées sur les siennes, Flash détourna le regard, peu certain de la marche à suivre dorénavant. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à rester dans cette chambre, mais ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Kara avec Mxyzptlk, surtout pas avec un cerveau altéré et un comportement aussi volage. Il se racla la gorge pour tenter d'interrompre l'étreinte qui se déroulait à quelque pas de lui.

\- Il est encore là lui ?

\- En fait, je me disais que… Puisque j'imagine vous allez rester un moment dans le coin, on pourrait… Sortir ?

Aussitôt, Barry regretta cette proposition, qui semblait enthousiasmer Kara.

\- Enfin juste pour vous souhaiter… La bienvenue… En quelque sorte, faire un ptit truc… Entre amis.

\- Hou, il va me falloir une nouvelle tenue ! S'enthousiasma la Kryptonienne.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait pour choisir les vêtements appropriés parmi un choix gargantuesque que proposait la magie de Mxy, celui-ci se rapprocha de Barry.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, et vous ne pourrez la bluffer longtemps, vous essayez de l'occuper tandis que vos petits copains cherche à inverser les effets de la kryptonite rouge. Pauvre fou, votre petit manège m'amusera un temps, mais le moment venu, vous regretterez vos actes… Croyez-moi, j'ai prévu tant de choses pour vous… Et pour Kara.

Barry lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas les menaces formulées.

\- J'imagine qu'on se voit ce soir…

\- Bien sur, je ne manquerai cette soirée pour rien au monde.

Mxyzptlk lança son plus charmant sourire, et Barry disparut, retournant à Star Labs afin d'avertir ses amis de la suite des évènements.

De leurs côtés, Caitlin, Cisco, Alex et Winn n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation grâce à l'intercom situé dans le logo de Flash. Lorsque celui-ci reparut dans la salle, penaud, en racontant un peu plus en détail sa rencontre avec les deux aliens, personne n'osa prendre la parole… Sauf Winn.

\- Mon dieu… Elle ne s'en remettra jamais.

\- Non… Jamais, renchérit Alex, atterrée que sa sœur puisse aller si loin dans son comportement.

\- Au moins, elle n'essaye pas de nous tuer, relativisa Caitlin.

\- Pas encore, mais croyez-moi, ça viendra, prédit l'agent Danvers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir ?

\- Winn, tu continues à travailler sur l'arme anti-kryptonite. Cisco, Barry, Caitlin et moi, on se rend à cette petite soirée afin de garder un œil sur Kara et Mxy en attendant qu'on soit opérationnel. Des questions ?

Cisco leva la main promptement.

\- Oui huumm, Barry, quand tu dis que tu les as surpris dans la chambre, ça veut dire que Kara était heeuuu sans rien ? Je veux dire… Aïe !

Caitlin venait de le frapper, une tape derrière la tête.

\- Quoi ? C'est pour me préparer pour ce soir… Psychologiquement… A ce que je pourrais voir… Aïeuh !

Cette fois-ci, c'était Alex qui avait frappé… Beaucoup plus fort.


	14. Folle ambiance

Le soir était tombé, et le rythme effréné de la ville et de ses travailleurs avait laissé place à la quiétude. Nombre de personnes arpentaient tranquillement les rues en quête d'un lieu convivial pour passer un agréable moment, profitant de la douce fraîcheur ambiante.

Alex, Caitlin, Cisco et Barry remontaient une ruelle, se rendant à un petit pub sympathique et isolé que ce dernier avait choisi, promesse faite à Kara de sortir ensemble en toute amitié.

\- J'ai un moment pressentiment.

Caitlin n'aurait pas dit mieux que Cisco, d'autant que ce sentiment se révéla très vite tout à fait avéré. Des cris. Devant eux, une foule paniquée sortit en trombe du bar, apparemment terrifiée par ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Une chaise brisa la devanture en verre, s'écrasant sur la chaussée, suivie de près par un homme à la masse musculaire impressionnante. Il atterrit sur le bitume sans trop de casse, en tout cas de ce que pu juger Alex, vu qu'il se releva en un clin d'œil et s'enfuit sans oser demander son reste.

Flash se détacha de son petit groupe, et disparut en un éclair afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Lorsqu'il fut entré, il découvrit Kara sur une chaise haute, un verre à la main, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier bordeaux et d'un simple jean noir…

\- Tu ne l'as pas rattrapé. Tu aurais pu pourtant.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les dégâts tout autour d'eux.

La question parue tellement stupide que Kara leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant, exaspérée par l'apparente crédulité de son ami.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Ah ! Voilà toute la bande qui arrive au complet ! Parfait !

A son tour, Alex regarda autour d'elle. Des tables brisées ou coupées nettes en deux, des verres brisés, des chaises renversées…

\- Tu ne perds pas de temps cette fois on dirait… Où est Mxyzptlk ?

Sa sœur sourit à la remarque.

\- Prends garde, soeurette, tu te rappelles dans quel état tu t'es retrouvée la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

La menace à peine voilée ne fit rire personne si ce n'est son auteur.

\- Et Mxy… N'est pas là. Bien, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Le barman est parti… Par la fenêtre. Oser me faire attendre, y'en a qui n'ont peur de rien…

\- Kara, ça suffit, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais tu devrais venir avec nous, intervint Alex, qui ne supportait plus qu'elle continue son petit jeu.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, et la kryptonienne se figea instantanément, comme si ce contact l'avait gelée sur place.

\- Ôte tout de suite ta main…

Cisco murmura alors à l'oreille de Barry.

\- On était pas censé ne pas la contrarier ?

\- Ben apparemment, elle l'est déjà… A croire que la Kryptonite rouge la rend cyclothymique.

D'un geste vif, Kara se libéra de la frêle emprise d'Alex et l'attrapa par le cou, la faisant décoller de quelques centimètres du sol. Voyant que la situation devenait compliquée, ce fut Caitlin est sa douceur naturelle qui tenta de désamorcer le conflit à venir.

\- Kara, la police va bientôt arriver, je suis sûre qu'au fond, tu ne veux pas aggraver les choses. On pourrait aller boire un verre… Ailleurs ?

La jeune femme sembla se radoucir un peu… Illusion déçue puisque celle-ci regarda farouchement son interlocutrice. Elle envoya Alex dans le décor de s'avancer lentement vers Snow, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Barry et Cisco se mirent immédiatement en barrage.

\- Je ne te laisserai rien lui faire, déclara Flash.

\- Tu pourras essayer… Mais c'est étrange, je me pose une question… Pourquoi avoir emmené Caitlin ? Je veux dire… Tu as cru que j'allais naïvement sortir avec vous en bonne copine que j'ai pu être. Ca aurait pu être drôle de vous le faire croire mais j'ai compris que ça serait vite ennuyeux. Non, non, non, pourquoi donc ne pas avoir emmené Iris ? Aaah mais je sais, tu n'étais peut-être pas si sincère que cela tout à l'heure. Tu as peur de moi Barry, et de ce que je pourrais faire à la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde…

Elle s'avança encore d'un pas, menaçante, faisant reculer les autres au passage.

\- Mais pour toi, tout va bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu as une belle vie finalement. Ton futur est empli de promesse, alors que le mien…

\- Kara, je sais ce que tu ressens, tu as beaucoup perdu et…

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Rugi-t-elle. Rien ! Et dernièrement, mon cousin a disparu… Par votre faute. Il est temps de rendre des comptes.

\- Cisco, partez… Maintenant !

Flash s'élança, attrapant Kara par la taille, et grâce à sa vélocité, lui fit traverser un mur sans que lui-même n'en soit affecté. Ce cours laps de temps permit à Caitlin et Cisco de disparaître par un portail. Ne restèrent plus qu'Alex et Barry… Lorsque la Kryptonienne se releva, ils lui faisaient tous deux fronts, sans avoir le moindre plan en tête pour maîtriser la fille d'acier.

\- Kara, calme-toi, je t'en prie… C'est la Kryptonite qui te rend ainsi, tu le sais. Pense aux conséquences…

\- Les conséquences, Alex, je les subi avec ou sans la Kryptonite Rouge. Dois-je les énumérer ? Cadmus, Lillian Luthor, Maxwell Lord, l'ARGUS…

\- Mon-El… Continua Barry.

Mal lui en prit d'oser nommer le Daxamite. Le rayon laser de Kara le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, lui brisa plusieurs côtes au passage.

\- Non ! Kara, regarde-moi ! Il faut en parler ! Tu t'es fermé ces derniers mois, sans jamais parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, et je sais que ça te ronge encore, et maintenant… Ton état… Tu es en colère, pour ça, pour tout, et je sais que tu veux le faire payer au monde entier mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! Tu peux me parler !

\- Vraiment ? Alors maintenant, tu es disposée à m'écouter ? Mince, s'il suffisait de jeter quelqu'un par la fenêtre pour avoir une conversation avec ma très chère sœur, je l'aurais fait bien avant… Alex, pitié, la seule chose qui t'a préoccupée ces derniers mois, c'est les préparatifs de ton mariage.

\- Non, c'est faux !

\- Oh arrête ! « Kara, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, des roses rouges ou blanches ? Kara, tu crois que tu pourrais nous avoir la salle de réception ? »

\- J'essayais de t'aider à t'ouvrir à moi ! Tu parlais à peine à tes amis, je voulais que tu fasses de nouveau partie de nos vies !

\- En agitant ton parfait bonheur sous mes yeux ? C'est comme ça que tu essayais de me remonter le moral ?! Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu te parler Alex ? Avant, ou après la dégustation des petits-fours et des gâteaux ?! Fulmina la Kryptonienne.

La douleur se lisait dans les yeux de Kara, brillants de solitude et de rage. Mais quelque part, Alex sut qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre sa sœur, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle s'était contentée de lui hurler dessus plutôt que de lui faire tomber un mur de béton sur la tête.

\- Rentre Kara, s'il te plaît…Je veux que tu me parles, je veux que tu ailles mieux, Je veux arranger les choses, mais je ne peux pas le faire ici, comme ça…

Barry s'était relevé en gémissant, et observa la scène en silence. Il avait écouté la conversation, et espérait que son amie entende raison, mais peine perdue… Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ce n'est pas en venant avec vous ou dans votre primitif laboratoire que les choses s'arrangeront. J'en ai assez, j'irai m'amuser ailleurs…

Alex se tourna vers Barry, l'interrogeant du regard. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et leva les bras en l'air, en signe d'impuissance. Ils n'avaient aucune emprise sur la Kryptonienne, et ne pouvaient que la laisser partir, prenant pour victoire qu'elle n'ait fait aucune victime. Mais celle-ci ne fit que deux pas que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et déjà une dizaine de soldat cagoulés entrèrent dans le bar, fusil pointé en direction de Kara. La dernière personne à entrer fut Lyla Mickaels.

\- Supergirl, reste où tu es !

Celle-ci se retourna vers Alex et Barry, très furieuse.

\- Vous l'avez appelée ?!

\- Non ! Non, c'est pas nous ! Lyla, sortez d'ici ! S'exclama Flash, tout aussi agacé que son amie un peu dérangée de voir que l'ARGUS prenait pour mauvaise habitude de se mêler de tout.

\- Non Barry. Supergirl est dangereuse, et nous l'emmenons avec nous.

\- C'est vous qui le dites…

\- Tu fais un geste et je tire Kara… Prévint Lyla, qui ne semblait pas plaisanter.

\- Grand bien vous fasse.

La vision laser s'activa au même moment où un coup de feu retentit dans les airs. La première toucha deux hommes qui allèrent s'écraser à l'extérieur du bâtiment. La balle tirée effleura l'épaule de Kara, qui lança un cri, autant de surprise que de douleur, recula et tomba à genoux, du sang commençant déjà à s'écouler de sa blessure.

\- Kara !

Alex se précipita, et leva sa propre arme vers Lyla.

\- Ca suffit, vous ne faites qu'empirer la situation, dégagez !

\- Elle représente un danger national, je l'emmène, de gré ou de force.

Ces paroles firent rire la Kryptonienne, qui se releva en titubant.

\- De gré ou de force ? Vous avez choisi la deuxième option il semblerait. Et vous allez regretter de n'avoir visé que l'épaule…

Son impulsion fut telle que les lattes de bois se brisèrent sous ses pieds. Elle traversa le plafond, et dirigea sa fureur vers le groupe d'hommes armés qui se tenaient à l'extérieur. Ne voyant pas venir le danger des airs, ils ne purent rien contre le missile alien qui s'était élancé vers eux, détruisant leurs armes, brisant leurs os, balayant tout sur son passage. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lyla et ses hommes pour rejoindre la ruelle, déserte de tout civil, mais ce laps de temps avait permis à Kara de se débarrasser de tous les renforts présents. La responsable de l'ARGUS ordonna de faire feu à volonté… Quelques soldats purent tirer, mais échouèrent quant à toucher leur cible, trop rapide pour qu'ils ajustent correctement leurs tirs. Et très vite, Lyla se retrouva seule face à une force de la nature avide de revanche envers celle qui avait développé un virus alien contre son espèce. De même que ses subordonnés, elle n'eut pas le temps de lever son revolver. Kara lui attrapa le poignet et le lui brisa net, forçant Lyla à lâcher son arme et mettre un genou à terre.

\- Supergirl !

Celle-ci ne répondit pas à Flash, son attention focalisé sur sa victime. Son regard rouge vif témoignait de son ampressante envie de faire justice pour elle-même… Les humains avaient jugé depuis bien longtemps déjà qu'elle était leur ennemie, il était grand temps d'agir comme tel. Ce soir, enfin, elle se libérait de ses responsabilités…

Une détonation retentit, surprenant à la fois Barry et Kara. A quelques mètres du premier, Alex avait pressé la détente, et des larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues, bien consciente qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner son geste. Le pistolet qu'elle tenait lui échappa des mains, et tomba en un bruit métallique sur la chaussée.

Barry la regarda, incrédule, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi il se dégageait autant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il se retourna ensuite vers la Kryptonienne, qui avait relâché Lyla pour appuyer sur sa propre blessure. Alex lui avait tiré dessus. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Inquiet, il s'avança vers son amie, laquelle se recula d'un pas chancelant. La douleur se peignit sur ses traits… Sa respiration se fit plus pressante, et elle s'envola aussitôt, zigzagant maladroitement entre deux immeubles, disparaissant de leurs champs de vision.

\- Kara !

Trop tard.

\- Alex, on doit la rattraper ! Il faut… Alex ?

Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. Elle s'assit sur le trottoir, regardant dans le vide, abattue.

\- Je l'ai perdue, Barry.

\- Alex, on va la ramener… Elle est vivante.

\- Je lui ai tiré dessus ! Quel genre de sœur peut faire ça ? Je l'ai perdue.

Un clappement de mains les interrompit. Mxyzptlk venait d'apparaître, et son sourire était des plus rayonnants.

\- Bravo ! Bravo ! C'était tellement émouvant, quelle tragédie ! Sans mentir, vos aventures sont telles qu'on pourrait les adaptés en séries télés ou en films, ça ferait un carton. C'était du grand art, et même moi, je n'avais pas idée que remettre de la kryptonite verte à une agence gouvernementale puisse engendrer un tel spectacle. Vous avez été, tous, à la hauteur de mes attentes, merci, merci beaucoup…

\- Tu leurs as donné la Kryptonite ?!

Lyla s'approcha, démentant avoir jamais eu à faire à cet individu. Mais lorsqu'il mentionna un certain général et quelques détails de comment l'ARGUS avait obtenu le minerai, elle comprit que l'alien les avait dupé.

Alex s'était relevée, furax et complètement désarçonnée par le comportement de Mxy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aaah la grande question. Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu, Barry Allen, que j'avais des projets pour vous tous ? Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait si bien, je suis plutôt satisfait ! Pouffa-t-il.

Barry en avait plus qu'assez. Son poing partit à une telle vitesse que même un être de la cinquième dimension ne put l'éviter. Il s'envola, s'évanouit dans un « pouf » pour réapparaître juste derrière Flash. A son tour, il infligea une solide correction au speedster, en le projetant grâce à ses pouvoirs. Le choc fut rude pour le jeune super-héros. Déjà que Kara lui avait cassé des côtes, voilà que Mxyzptlk n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Comme si de rien n'était, le magicien s'avança vers Alex.

\- Très chère, ta divine sœur restera mon premier grand amour. Maaais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux tolérer, c'est l'affront fait de m'être fait piéger par la femme même qui m'était destiné. Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout ça… Juste pour te venger d'elle. Tu es pathétique…

\- Tutututut, ne deviens pas grossière, acceptes simplement la défaite avec les honneurs. Reconnais quand même que pousser sa propre sœur à lui tirer dessus, il n'y a pas mieux comme vengeance ! Aïe aïe aïe, elle ne te pardonnera jamais…

L'agent du DEO resta silencieuse, consciente à présent d'avoir fait le jeu machiavélique de ce sournois lutin de l'espace.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai maintenant rendez-vous avec Kara… Si elle n'est pas déjà morte hein, après tout tu lui as tiré où ? Là ? Mima-t-il en désignant un endroit sur propre poitrine. Ou bien là ? A moins que… Oui, oui je l'ai vu, là, tout prêt du poumon hein ? Quand j'y repense, elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, non ? Quelle cruelle sœur tu fais, la laisser agoniser en se noyant dans son propre sang… Une balle dans la tête eut été plus charitable. Enfin, moi ça m'arrange, elle aura le temps de réaliser qu'elle n'a désormais plus personne sur qui compter… Et sur deux Terres différentes en plus… Et à ce moment-là… Si tant est qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà vidée de son sang, je me ferais un devoir de finir ce que tu as commencé Alexandra. Très bonne soirée à vous…

Note de l'auteur : j'ai fait un Mxy un peu plus perfide de ce qu'on a pu voir dans la série je pense… j'espère quand même que vous aimerez cette version. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (positif ou négatif, je suis ouverte aux critiques !) et de commenter la fanfics ! A la semaine prochaine !


	15. Exilés

Mxy venait de disparaître et Alex était dévastée. Les mains sur la tête en signe de résignation, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. D'ordinaire si prompte à trouver des solutions, là, les évènements la dépassaient. Barry, lui, avait la faculté de traiter les informations beaucoup plus rapidement que le commun des mortels, et savait que le temps leur était compté. Il porta la main à son oreille, et activa son intercom.

\- Winn, où tu en es de l'arme anti-Kryptonite ?

\- Ca avance.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Une dizaine de minutes je dirais.

Barry lança un regard à la sœur de Kara. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était trop long.

\- Faites au plus vite, et dis à Cisco de se tenir prêt, et qu'il nous rejoigne à la tour de Krypton dès que l'arme sera fonctionnel. Nous on y va…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire face à Mxyzptlk ? S'inquiéta Winn.

\- On va tâcher de le distraire… Cisco ?

\- Yep !

\- Dès que tu seras là, n'hésite pas à tirer… Et dans la foulée, tu ramènes Kara sur sa planète. Mxy ne pourra plus rien faire.

\- Juste se venger sur la tienne, fit remarquer Alex, mais Barry n'y prêta pas attention.

Dans le ciel, une silhouette fonçait vers le bâtiment Kryptonien, sans parvenir à freiner sa course. L'atterrissage fut fracassant. La fenêtre se brisa sous l'impact, et Kara glissa au sol sur plusieurs mètres, balayant le mobilier. A bout de souffle, elle s'assit contre un mur, grimaçant sous la douleur et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Elle se rappela des faits. Alex lui avait tiré dessus. Mais curieusement, sa rage se reporta sur Mxyzptlk, qu'elle savait derrière l'apparition soudaine de la kryptonite verte. Elle soupira, furieuse contre elle-même. Elle avait été présomptueuse de penser qu'il ne tenterait rien contre elle, du moins tant qu'elle jouerait à la femme fatale avec lui, ce qui aurait dû lui laisser le temps de finir d'élaborer son plan pour se débarrasser de l'insupportable enquiquineur.

\- La partie n'est pas terminée… Fit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se leva, chancelante, se dirigea vers l'un des étages supérieurs et entra dans une salle qu'elle connaissait bien. Un lieu où sa propre mère condamnait les criminels à la perpétuité dans la zone fantôme. Debout face à un écran codé en Kryptonien, Kara regardait une sorte de barre de chargement, attendant impatiemment que celle-ci indique 100% lorsqu'il apparut soudain, toujours avec son sourire flagorneur.

\- Ah ! Te voilà, je te cherchais.

\- Félicitation, tu m'as trouvée…

Kara se retourna vers Mxy, restant debout malgré la douleur et défia son adversaire du regard. Du sang continuait de s'écouler de sa poitrine, et sa vision se floutait par moment. Elle perdait des forces.

\- J'imagine que les jeux de dupes sont terminés…

\- Ne soit pas si froide, je te l'ai dit dès le début que je ne te laisserai pas passer le méchant tour que tu m'as joué la dernière fois. Et même maintenant, tu as essayé de m'avoir ! C'était bien trouvé… De me faire faire apparaître ce bâtiment. Mais je ne suis pas dupe… Et je dois dire que je me suis simplement amusé à te laisser croire que ton plan pourrait marcher. La zone fantôme n'est-ce pas ? Le seul lieu dans toute la galaxie qui m'empêche de communiquer avec la cinquième dimension… Ton idée était de m'y emmener n'est-ce pas ? En m'envoyant là-bas, je n'aurais plus accès à mes pouvoirs, et tu te serais débarrassé de moi. Bon plan, je dois l'avouer, et tu y as mis du cœur à l'ouvrage ! Tu as donné… De ta personne, littéralement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard triste, et posa une main sur sa joue, qu'elle n'eut même pas la force de repousser. Ses doigts caressèrent sa peau devenant de plus en plus pâle.

\- Tes lèvres me manqueront ma chère, mais si tu ne l'as pas encore compris… Tu as perdu.

A son tour, ce fut à Kara de sourire.

\- Et pourtant tu es pile là où je le souhaitais…

\- Toujours aussi fière ! Tu ne peux rien, chérie. Tes pouvoirs s'amenuisent sous l'effet de l'a Kryptonite, et tes récents déboires émotifs t'ont coupé de tes amis, de ta propre sœur. Tu es seule.

\- C'était un bien mauvais tour que tu m'as fait là… Reconnut Kara, qui s'éloigna de Mxy, trébuchante à chaque pas.

\- Oh merci, mais tu n'as pas à me flatter, ça n'empêchera pas ta mort qui est maintenant… Imminente. Je me dois de finir ce que j'ai commencé !

Une lame de kryptonite apparut dans sa main, achevant d'épuiser les forces de la jeune femme qui se retrouva à genoux.

\- Tu as vu ? J'ai reproduite celle qui a tué ta tante. Je boucle la boucle ! S'émerveilla-t-il devant son génie.

Dans le couloir, Alex et Barry étaient restés silencieux, écoutant la conversation. Ils venaient d'arriver depuis peu, accourant dans le bâtiment afin de retrouver au plus vite la Kryptonienne, et tombaient des nues quant au plan élaboré par Kara pour se débarrasser de l'alien.

\- Pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas simplement parlé ? Chuchota Barry.

\- Tu demandes encore ? La Kryptonite rouge… Répondit Alex en chuchotant également. Elle exacerbe les sentiments de Kara… Dont sa solitude. Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse cavalier seule. Bon, on y va !

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il pourrait nous envoyer à l'autre bout du monde de ce que j'en sais !

\- Je ne laisserai pas Kara mourir…

Sortant de sa cachette, Alex visa… Le coup de feu retentit, et la balle alla percuter le pommeau, faisait sauter l'épée des mains de Mxy. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, un air désappointé sur le visage.

\- Bon sang ! J'aurais dû me débarrasser de vous plus tôt !

Sa main s'enveloppa d'une aura bleuté. Il n'eut pas le temps de viser Alex que Kara s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant au sol pendant de brèves secondes. Mais le magicien se téléporta bien vite derrière Alex, et la projeta d'un simple mouvement. Elle atterrit un peu plus loin, sonnée, tandis que Flash profita de ce moment pour le frapper à son tour en plein visage, un coup dont même un être de la cinquième dimension ne put se relever immédiatement. Barry en profita pour aller voir son amie, laquelle était restée au sol, et il s'inquiéta de sa blessure.

\- Il faut que je te sorte d'ici… Dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Non ! Non… Là-bas…

Elle désigna un terminal sous un écran de contrôle, lequel avait fini son chargement, et fit un pas vers celui-ci. Elle se serait effondrée sur place si le speedster ne la soutenait pas.

\- Aide-moi…

Ils parvinrent à faire les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'un tableau de bord, Kara pianota sur quelques boutons et une petite trappe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un petit appareil. Barry n'eut pas le temps de la questionner sur l'utilisation du gadget, une vague d'énergie les frappa violemment tous les deux. Flash se releva assez rapidement et fit face à Mxy qui tirait déjà une seconde salve… Cette fois-ci, elle se perdit dans un portail inter-dimensionnel, et lui revint en pleine figue. Cisco en profita pour apparaître auprès de Barry, un fusil dans les mains. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, et tandis que Flash alla asséner de coups de poing le magicien, Vibe se dirigea vers Kara, prit la peine de s'excuser alors qu'elle lui jeta un regard noir, la visa à bout portant et tira…

\- Assez !

La scène se figea. Comme stoppé dans le temps, le rayon était à quelques centimètres de toucher la Kryptonienne. Mxy, le nez en sang observa tous les acteurs de la scène, furieux, ne sachant pas sur lequel d'entre eux reporter sa profonde colère. Il essuya le sang d'un revers de manche, et prit une profonde inspiration. Bon, finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, se dit-il en pensant qu'il était de bon ton de finalement faire regretter à Kara ses dernières actions. D'un claquement de doigt, il relança la partie, entravant au passage Alex, Flash et Cisco avec quelques cordes faites d'un alliage tel que même Barry ne put s'y soustraire, tandis que le laser avait touché sa cible, et Kara était désormais évanouie sur le sol sous l'effet de la suppression de la Kryptonite rouge de son corps.

\- Ahlala, c'était bien essayé ! Franchement, bravo pour l'abnégation, je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi loin. Maaaiis, vous m'avez fait assez perdre de temps, et quand à toi chérie, il est hors de question que tu dormes à un moment pareil.

Un claquement de doigt et Kara se réveilla en sursaut, comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Mais la douleur toujours présente dans sa poitrine lui indiqua que c'était tout sauf un cauchemar, bien que les souvenirs qui lui restaient en mémoire le laissaient à penser. Horrifiée par son comportement durant les précédentes heures, elle leva des yeux bouleversés vers Alex.

\- Oh Rao… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

\- Tout ce que tu n'aurais jamais fait en étant toi, répondit Mxyzptlk.

Il s'avança vers Kara, laquelle se tenait toujours au sol, au milieu de la pièce. Il la releva sans ménagement, l'agrippant par le cou, l'étranglant à moitié tandis qu'il fit réapparaître la lame dans son autre main.

\- Un dernier mot mon amour ?

En guise de réponse, elle leva sa main dans les airs, et activa sous les yeux hébétés du magicien le dispositif qu'elle tenait. Il fallut quelques secondes à Mxyzptlk pour comprendre avec horreur ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Tu m'as coupé de la cinquième dimension…

\- Ca a pris du temps… Mais… Kalex a réussi… A en recréer un… Et il est grand temps pour ton exil… Dans la zone fantôme.

La Kryptonienne lança un dernier regard vers Alex et celle-ci comprit qu'il signifiait beaucoup. Un regard qui disait « je suis désolée », un regard qui disait « je t'aime » … Un regard qui disait « au revoir ».

Sans arriver à prononcer un mot, Alex la regarda les larmes aux yeux, désespérée.

\- Activation.

Un faisceau lumineux entoura Mxyzptlk et Kara. Le magicien hurla sa colère, comprenant qu'il s'était de nouveau fait avoir et de rage, poignarda la Kryptonienne avec le sabre qu'il tenait toujours en main au niveau du flan droit.

\- Nooon !

Les liens entravant Cisco, Barry et Alex disparurent soudain, et tous se précipitèrent pour intercepter Kara. Ce fut Flash qui parvint à lui mettre la main dessus le premier, tandis qu'Alex tenta de faire lâcher prise à Mxyzptlk avant que le transfert ne soit effectif.

Trop tard. En un instant, tout le monde fut téléporté sous les yeux hébétés de Cisco. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, ce fut la disparition soudaine du bâtiment, dont le résultat fut qu'il se retrouva à tomber dans le vide. Il en réchappa grâce à ses pouvoirs, et mit un moment, une fois au sol, à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai…

Il se rendit immédiatement à S.T.A.R. Labs, où Caitlin et Winn attendaient le retour de leurs amis. Mais lorsqu'ils ne virent que Cisco sortir du portail, ils s'interrogèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il y a eu… Et puis j'ai… Et Kara… Et ils ont disparu, bégaya l'ingénieur.

\- Attends, quoi ? Ils ont disparu où ? Demanda Winn.

\- La zone fantôme…

Les trois personnes restèrent silencieuses. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix, ils devaient trouver le moyen de faire marcher le portail sur lequel avait commencé à travailler Winn.

Lorsqu'Alex reprit connaissance, Flash était déjà debout près d'elle, observant les alentours. Près d'elle, Kara était toujours évanouie, et étrangement, ses blessures avaient arrêté de saigner, bien qu'elles ne fussent pas guéries.

\- Elle va bien… Enfin je crois, même si je ne comprends pas bien comment ça se fait, dit Barry en voyant Alex se relever.

\- La zone fantôme. C'est un endroit où le temps s'arrête donc, techniquement, personne ne peut mourir ici. C'est pourquoi ce lieu dans l'espace sert principalement de prison. C'est la perpétuité… Pour l'éternité. Dire que Kara y a passé 24 ans…

Barry crut mal entendre.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Elle ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Réponse négative de la tête.

\- Son histoire… Elle te racontera. Où est Mxy ?

\- Il a dû partir pendant qu'on était inconscient… Je crois qu'être bloqué ici avec nous ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Tu m'étonnes… Je l'aurais tué. Même si techniquement, je n'aurais pas pu…

Les deux humains observèrent les horizons, tout du moins comme ils le purent vu qu'il faisait nuit, seules des lueurs venant d'horizon lointain permettaient une douce pénombre. Il faisait frais, et du vent commença à souffler par bourrasque, soulevant des nuages de poussières. L'endroit paraissait désertique. Alex n'avait jamais su qu'il existait une planète dans cette partie de l'univers, et en se dit que sa sœur devait l'ignorer également.

\- On devrait trouver un abri pour la nuit, déclara l'agent du DEO, qui n'aimait pas les savoir si exposés.

Barry prit Kara dans ses bras, et ils partirent au petit bonheur la chance dans cette contrée qu'ils se doutaient être… Hostile.


	16. Perdus dans l'espace

Après plus d'une heure de marche, Barry et Alex trouvèrent refuge dans une grotte peu profonde. Ereintés, ils s'assirent au sol, après avoir déposé Kara, et observèrent tous deux un long moment de silence.

\- On devrait essayer de dormir un peu, déclara Barry.

\- Vas-y, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

\- … Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, oui. Il faut que l'un de nous reste éveillé.

Barry hocha la tête, et tenta de prendre la position la plus confortable possible avant de s'endormir en un rien de temps, éreinté. De son côté, Alex observa l'extérieur, où le vent soufflait toujours plus fort, en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé récemment. C'était dingue quand même. Elle se leva silencieusement, et s'accroupit près de Kara… Ses blessures n'étaient pas refermées, et la plaie béant qui lui perforait l'abdomen n'était vraiment pas jolie à voir, mais sa respiration était régulière… Presque apaisée. Son réveil ne serait pas de même, Alex en mettait sa main à couper. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire si ce n'était d'attendre… Chose qu'elle fit en se rasseyant, pour finalement s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard, terrassée par la fatigue.

Un cri perturba le sommeil de Barry et Alex, qui se réveillèrent en sursaut après de longues heures de repos. Déboussolés, ils mirent un moment à se rendre compte que c'était Kara qui venait de reprendre conscience. Sa sœur ne mit pas deux secondes pour être à ses côtés, et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Kara, Kara ! C'est moi ! Tout va bien !

Vraiment ?

\- Tu vas… bien, reprit-elle, mais cette fois-ci avec un peu moins d'aplomb dans la voix.

La Kryptonienne, un peu perdue, regarda autour d'elle sans pour autant sembler voir Barry, et mit un petit moment pour se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Alex ! Qu'est-ce que… On était… Oh Rao, je… Je suis tellement désolée…

\- Hey, je sais, ce n'était pas toi… Ca va aller…

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent longuement, avant que Kara fronce les sourcils et se détache d'Alex, apparemment perturbée par quelque chose.

\- Mxy… Il était là... On était sur le portail… Et il… Il m'a…

Sans finir sa phrase, elle porta une main sur son ventre tandis que le souvenir de la lame lui déchirant les entrailles et la douleur liée lui revint en mémoire. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Elle sentit sous ses doigts une lésion encore poisseuse de sang. Pourtant, aucune douleur. Elle s'examinant de plus près, elle décela également la plaie par balle qui lui traversait la poitrine. Elle resta silencieuse en se rappelant que c'était Alex même qui lui avait fait ça. Celle-ci, à la vue de la blessure, ne sut retenir ses larmes sous le poids du remord. Chose à laquelle Kara répondit par une nouvelle étreinte.

\- Hey, non, s'il te plait. Ne pleure pas. Alex, si j'avais tué quelqu'un, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner… Merci… De m'en avoir empêché.

\- Mais j'aurais pu te tuer…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait Alex. Je vais bien !

Kara se rendit compte que le terme n'était peut-être pas approprié. Mais qu'importe. Elle se leva avec l'aide de sa sœur.

\- Le pire moment pour se retrouver coincé là, hein ? J'ai tellement de chose à me faire pardonner… Avec tout le monde… Oh Rao, avec Barry…

Elle se retourna pour inspecter les lieux, et s'aperçut enfin qu'il était là lui aussi. Elle en resta sans voix. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de prononçait le moindre mot, et les larmes lui montaient déjà, provoquant un scintillement dans les yeux. Barry ne dit rien lui non plus. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant pendant de nombreuses secondes.

\- Barry, je suis tellement désolée, parvint-elle finalement à dire, toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je sais… Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Il la lâcha doucement, et l'éloigna un peu de lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Kara, je suis ton ami, je serai toujours ton ami. Ce qui a pu se passer… Ce n'était pas toi, je le sais, et tu le sais.

Elle hocha subtilement la tête, apparemment pas très convaincue par ses propos. Quand bien même l'effet de la kryptonite rouge était la cause de tout ce bordel, elle ne pouvait cesser de culpabiliser, notamment pour un certain baiser qui avait eu lieux. Et elle savait que ce genre de chose pouvait détruire une amitié, comme ça avait pu être le cas avec Winn durant un temps. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna les yeux, et se tortilla les mains, cherchant un moyen d'aborder ce sujet-là en particulier. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion, Barry comprit à son attitude ce qui la dérangeait.

\- Hey… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

\- Si justement, Je n'aurais jamais fait… Je ne t'ai jamais considéré autrement que comme un ami. Et vous êtes merveilleux avec Iris mais… J'ai… Je crois que je voulais retrouver tout ça. Même si ce n'était pas avec… La bonne personne. C'est tellement stupide dit comme ça.

\- Non, je comprends. Avec ce qui t'es arrivée, et ce qui est arrivé à Mon-El… J'imagine que ça a été dur. Tu sais, j'ai fait pire… Et sans l'aide d'une fichue pierre pour m'y aider.

\- Tu parles de Flashpoint.

\- Ouep… Donc crois-moi, pour ma part, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est déjà oublié.

Il sourit à Kara, et réussit à en obtenir un retour.

\- Et puis bon, c'est pas comme si tu embrassais super bien, dit-il avec humour.

-Hey ! Répondit Kara par une petite tape à l'épaule. Sinon… Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu t'es pris ma vision laser…

\- Quelques fractures, mais je survivrai, je guéris vite. Enfin… Guérissais vite.

\- Bon…

\- Et toi ? Ca va ? Je veux dire, tes blessures… Ca fait mal ?

Kara ne put s'empêcher de replacer une main au niveau de son ventre.

\- Non, c'est juste… Bizarre. Je ne sens rien, enfin, pas de douleur mais je sens que ce n'est pas… Complet.

\- Effectivement, c'est bizarre.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Alex qui, après leur avoir laissé un moment ensemble, s'était rapprochée pour faire un point sur leur prochain mouvement.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules.

\- Déjà, je n'ai pas faim, ni soif, et vous ? Demanda Alex.

Ils firent non de la tête.

\- Donc la zone fantôme nous fige bien en un moment donné. C'est bizarre qu'on ressente la fatigue mais bon, déjà on n'aura pas besoin de s'en faire pour la nourriture. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester là.

\- On ne peut pas repartir de la même façon que Kara ?

Il dévia son regard sur la Kryptonienne, laquelle semblait plutôt surprise qu'il sache qu'elle soit déjà venue dans cette partie de l'univers.

\- Désolé, ta sœur m'a dit. Tu es vraiment restée 24 ans ici ?

\- Hum oui mais, je ne suis jamais venue ici. J'étais dans mon vaisseau, et la majeure partie du temps, j'étais en sommeil… En stase. Donc à moins de trouver un vaisseau et de trouver ensuite notre chemin au petit bonheur la chance, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen…

\- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas bouger d'ici. Cisco et Winn pourraient peut-être retracer le signal de la tour Kryptonienne.

\- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Kara. Si Mxy est ici, alors il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il ne peut pas maintenir sa magie dans ton monde. En un mot… Ce qu'il a créé n'est plus. D'ailleurs, où est-il celui-là ?

\- Disparu, répondit Alex.

\- Sinon, ils ont encore le portail à S.T.A.R. Labs… Continua Barry.

\- Oui, et j'ai bien peur que ce soit notre seul espoir pour repartir de cet endroit.

\- Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?

Les trois personnes restèrent silencieux un instant…

\- Je serais d'avis de rester ici.

\- Je serais d'avis de partir explorer les environs.

Barry et Alex venaient d'exprimer leurs opinions en même temps, et ils commencèrent à en débattre pendant de longues minutes. De son côté, Kara s'éloigna un peu et se tint au devant de l'entrée de la grotte, les laissant décider de la marche à suivre. Un petit nuage de poussière s'avançait vers eux, et de ce qu'elle put en juger, ce n'était pas très rapide. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir, et s'aperçût qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Alienne en l'occurrence.

\- Hey y'a… Quelqu'un là-bas. Qui court… Vers nous.

Ni Alex, ni Barry ne lui prêtèrent attention, trop occupés à savoir lequel avait le meilleur argument quant à savoir s'il fallait rester ou partir.

\- Mais pourquoi il court ? Se demanda à mi-voix Kara.

La réponse apparut soudain sous la forme d'un monstre gigantesque venu de sous le sable, ressemblant à un immense vers de terre de plusieurs mètres de long avec une gueule gigantesque couverte de dent. A peine s'était-il montré qu'il replongea aussitôt. L'alien quant à lui ne s'arrêta pas de courir. S'eut été une bonne idée s'il avait été plus rapide. Mais un trou béant apparut juste devant lui, et il n'eut pas le temps de dévier sa trajectoire. Il se fit happer par les crocs acéré de la bête, et disparut sans même avoir eu le temps de pousser un cri.

Médusée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Kara resta coite pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'apercevoir que le monstre se dirigeait vers eux.

Elle s'empressa de tirer par le bras Alex et Barry qui ne comprirent pas le comportement de la Kryptonienne.

\- Je suis du même avis que Barry… Courrez !

L'initiative de Kara leurs sauva la vie. Ils évitèrent de justesse de se faire hacher menu tandis qu'ils sortaient de la grotte, et se mirent à courir à toutes jambes, tandis que le grondement sourd du vers sous terre se faisait de plus en plus pressant. En un instant il surgit devant eux, manquant d'en attraper un au passage, alors qu'ils s'écartèrent tous grâce à un vol plané pas forcément maitrisé.

\- Oh bon sang, mais c'est quoi ça ! S'écria Barry tandis qu'ils se remirent sur pied pour s'échapper de nouveau.

\- Là ! Cria Alex en montrant du doigt un rocher surplombant la vallée désertique.

Flash n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il connaîtrait de nouveau cette brulure dans la poitrine, signe que ses poumons en feu étaient prêts à exploser. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette folle course poursuite, de même que Kara, qui n'avait jamais eu de sa vie (sauf une fois) à vivre sans ses pouvoirs. Alex, plus à-même de gérer son effort et compte tenu qu'elle restait humaine ici ou ailleurs, était de fait en bien meilleure forme. Elle ouvrait la course, et ne cessait d'encourager les deux héros, déchus de leurs capacités, à la suivre. Enfin, ils atteignirent le surplomb, et la bête se découragea d'attraper ses proies au bout de seulement quelques minutes.

Kara s'écroula au sol, essoufflée.

\- Si seulement il y avait un soleil jaune…

\- Si seulement j'avais accès à la Force Véloce… Répliqua Barry.

Alex scruta les environs. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup éloignés de la grotte, elle l'apercevait un peu plus loin. Elle se tourna soudain vers sa sœur, l'air interrogateur.

\- Tu as déjà entendu parler de monstre de ce genre par ici ?

\- Been, non. Quand j'étais petite, je me rappelle qu'on nous faisait peur avec des histoires à dormir debout de monstres provenant de la zone fantôme, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru… Faut croire que j'ai eu tort… Il était vraiment moche celui-là.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi… Mais ça m'a fait penser au puits du Sarlacc dans Star Wars, fit remarquer Barry qui venait de retrouver sa voix.

\- Oh ! Moi aussi ! S'exclama Kara en se relevant.

\- Ne nous portez pas malheur, d'ici peu, on va se retrouver en face de Jabba le Hutt, fit remarquer Alex.

Les yeux de sa sœur et de Flash brillèrent d'espoir.

\- Ca serait cool.

\- Et après on serait surement congeler dans de la carbonite…

\- Moi, dans mon état, je crois que ça ne me ferait pas de mal… Dit Kara, un ton un peu plus sérieux dans la voix.

Voyant les visages circonspects de Barry et Alex, Kara soupira.

\- Ca va, je plaisante…

\- C'est pas drôle Kara, répondit une Alex renfrognée.

\- Alex, on ne va pas se mentir, si je retourne sur Terre…

\- On retournera sur Terre, et tu guériras, et tu iras très bien !

Kara ne dit mot, ne voulant pas contredire à haute-voix sa grande sœur qui semblait tant espérer une guérison miracle qui n'arriverait jamais. La blessure que lui avait Mxyzptlk était mortelle, la Kryptonienne le savait. Et plus tôt Alex l'accepterait, mieux elle s'en porterait pensait Kara. Mais elle resta silencieuse, le courage lui manquait aujourd'hui de lui ôter tous ses espoirs.

\- On devrait se remettre en route, cette chose pourrait revenir, et on est de toute façon trop exposé ici, reprit Alex.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils repartirent… Sans destination précise en tête. Les heures se succédèrent, semblables les unes aux autres et le paysage restait le même, une étendue de sable à perte de vue. La bonne nouvelle fut que le vers géant semblait bel et bien avoir abandonné ses proies. La mauvaise arriva quelques minutes plus tard… Ce fut Alex, qui ouvrait la marche qui dégringola la première, suivie de près par Barry et Kara qui se retrouvèrent face au sol, le souffle coupé.

Un immense trou dans le sable avait été creusé et soigneusement dissimulé, de sorte que le piège se referme sur quiconque passe par là. A peine avaient-ils atteint le fond de la fosse que des cris et des hurlements gutturaux s'élevèrent au dessus des trois compagnons.

\- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille… Commenta Alex et regardant vers la surface.

\- C'est encore pire…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais qui ils sont ?

\- Des marchands d'esclaves…

Note de l'auteur : salut à tous ! Dernier épisode avant un petit moment ! Les vacances arrivent, je vous retrouve fin Août pour la suite des aventures !


End file.
